<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mrs. Kylo Ren: The Sequel to Little Scavenger by PriscillaPal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840763">Mrs. Kylo Ren: The Sequel to Little Scavenger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriscillaPal/pseuds/PriscillaPal'>PriscillaPal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allegiant General Pryde - Freeform, Anakin has met Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux is engaged to Rey in another universe, Artoo - Freeform, Ben Solo - Freeform, Canto Bight, Captain Phasma, Dantooine, Darth Vader Head In Space, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, First Order, First Order Star Destroyer, Jedi Council - Freeform, Jedi Knight, Kylo Ren is engaged to Phasma in another universe, Kylo Ren/Rey relationship, Little Scavenger, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Mace Windu - Freeform, Mos Eisley, Mrs. Kylo Ren, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Padme Amidala - Freeform, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Poe and Rey are brother and sister, Qui-Gon - Freeform, Rey Palpatine, Rey Palpatine Ren, Sheev Palpatine - Freeform, Shmi Skywalker - Freeform, Space Station, Storm Troopers, Tattoine, The Resistance Star, Threepio - Freeform, Yoda - Freeform, finn - Freeform, zorii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriscillaPal/pseuds/PriscillaPal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the follow up to 'Little Scavenger', Rey is forced to take her rightful place as Empress of the galaxy while her husband, Kylo Ren, scrambles to train and push her further towards the Dark Side of the Force.  A frustrating Dagobah training challenge, a movement to usurp Rey's authority and replace her with her 'brother' and Anakin Skywalker's placement of Darth Maul in their lives, makes the idea of happily ever after within the Kylo Ren/Rey union, quite a challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren &amp; Rey &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>BACKSTORY:</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">In the sequel to ‘Little Scavenger’, Rey, after finding out about the week old seedling baby that she thought she lost with Kylo Ren, heads to Exegol, after being told by Darth Maul, that her baby was not dead, but was being harvested by none other than her grandfather, Sheev Palpatine! Luke, having sensed her distress and anger is on his way to Exegol as well.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Meanwhile, Rey’s husband, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren, senses his wife’s suffering, but mistakingly believes it is due to the fight they had before she left the ship to do his bidding.That being that she was to bring Poe Dameron to him for interrogation. Kylo has told Rey that he believed that Poe was responsible for the explosion that caused Rey to lose their seedling child.When Rey revealed that she believed that Anakin Skywalker was the culprit, having been tricked by the Palpatine from the Clone Wars, into believing that Snoke and Kylo, would return to that time to murder Padme,Kylo is incensed that Rey did not reveal this to him before.But he still wants Dameron brought in, for other reasons…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">As this installment begins, Kylo must deal with the fact that the ships he sent to blow up the new mobile Resistance Space Station, were destroyed.The station resembles the late Lord Darth Vader’s helmet, causing the Supreme Leader to wonder about his mother, General Leia Organa’s state of mind.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But right now, we will go to Exegol…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey landed the shuttle on the grey, mucky looking planet and ignored the usual disgust she would feel about being in such a place.She had only been here once before—when Kylo brought her here to be married by her bastard grandfather.The fact that she had to have a wedding in such a gross place, should have been a warning to her about how bad things were going to turn out between her and Kylo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She blocked him out of her mind.She blocked him and his hateful words said to her before, about how he thought their seedling child might have been Anakin’s.She knew he had been sorry the moment the words left his mouth, but she wasn’t in the mood to think about him or any pain he could be going through.He had kept this from her.He had kept her loss from her and given their child’s body to Palpatine? Why?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And now, no thanks to that creepy looking Maul, she had to find out whether her son really was alive. Somehow, Rey sensed a trap.As if she were being lured here.She ignored her feelings and walked into the cave that held Sheev Palpatine all of these years.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He sat up on his throne, as per the norm, his glittering, ugly eyes, peering out beyond his ugly shroud.He grinned as he watched her approach.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You have come to me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I have.” was Rey’s reply.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You were told of my seedlinggreat grandchild?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He isn’t ‘your’ anything.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He isn’t ‘your anything’, what, dear?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey eyed him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Palpatine slowly rose.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You will either address me as ‘Your Highness’, ‘Master’ or ‘Grandfather’! I can feel your disrespect and hatred…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><b>“GIVE ME MY BABY!”</b> Rey hissed.She then looked around at the glass cases he kept of heads and failed clones.Palpatine slowly sat down.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It it unfortunate that you were told so soon.He is no longer ‘yours’.Or Kylo Ren’s.I have named him, Darth Thord.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You. Have. Named. Him…<b>NOTHING</b>!” Rey screamed.She screamed and screamed until every glass case broke in the cave! She screamed until cave rock began to fall around them and she screamed, her eyes holding Palpatine’s startled ones, until lightning erupted from inside the Emperor, electrocuting him from inside out, and he began to flail around in horror! The electric charges came out of his mouth, choking him, until he fell off of the throne and collapsed right in front of her.Dead.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Luke Skywalker and Darth Maul, who had returned to the universe, watched this event.They both had different reactions.Both, of course, were in awe of what they had just seen.But Luke was frightened.Frightened for Rey and their family.Her rage had been uncontrollable.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Darth Maul however, ignored his disgust at having to stand anywhere near the Jedi, and nodded with approval.That had been a powerful and beautiful sight. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey, having noticed neither of them, ran to the seedling, her lost baby, that lay on the floor.He turned to mist and permeated her body.A small, sigh was heard, like one would hear from a child, when he entered her body.Rey sat very still on the floor.She sensed…no…she knew, that her son was back within her womb again.She felt tears stream down her face, just as Luke approached.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey? Rey, we need to get you out of here…” he began, but Maul moved so Rey could see him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You must claim your birthright.” he told her matter-of-factly.Luke pulled out his lightsaber, but Rey shook her head at him and stood up.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I thought I sent you back to Anakin.” she said coolly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Anakin and yourself, are just as much a Dyad in the Force, as you are with Kylo Ren.But your connection with my master is much more powerful.It transcends time.”Maul revealed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why are you here again? I have my baby back.So he won’t be ‘apprenticing’ wth your master…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Maul got down on one knee before her!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Do you not realize that <b>YOU</b> are now the Empress of this galaxy? You have killed the Emperor.As his granddaughter, you now have <b>ALL</b> of his power.That means that your ‘master/husband’, has to do your bidding. Not the reverse.” he said, from below her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Luke didn’t like the sound of any of this!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey.Do not listen to him.You have finally rid us of Sith rule.The First Order will fall apart without Palpatine. Let’s just leave.I’ll take you to Han and Leia.”Luke told her in an encouraging tone.He reached for her arm but Rey pulled away.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I need some time alone.” she told him. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What you need, Your Imperial Majesty,” Maul said, “is to make sure that it is known to the First Order that you are their new ruler.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Luke looked at Maul, who stared at Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Leave here and tell my ‘father’, that there is nothing for him here.”Luke said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“If it would please Your Imperial Majesty, I will begin looking for quarters that are more befitting of an Empress.One that is not in hiding.One that is ready and capable to rule.” Maul said, ignoring Luke.He then left the cave, walking away from them with purposeful, confident strides.Rey stared at his back before looking at Luke.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Did you see what happened with my son?Did you see him come back to me?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, I did see him…well…he was mist.He kind of washed over you.That does not mean he is back inside of you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He is! I can feel it!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, okay,” Luke said, trying to keep her calm, “let’s get back to the Resistance ship and have a doctor confirm it. Okay?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey nodded reluctantly and left with Luke.He did not ask about Kylo Ren or what he knew about what had happened here.But it was clear, that Rey was now more powerful than Kylo Ren could ever hope to be.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>FIRST ORDER SHIP-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Something had changed in the Force.Kylo Ren could feel it.But he ignored his unease and listened to the report Allegiant General Pryde was giving him, in the throne room, about their failed attempt at blowing up the Resistance Space Station.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“One of the eye’s on the station, emitted a ray?” Kylo asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.It was so powerful that the blast itself, caused other fighter ships to explode without having been hit!I still cannot conceive how such a thing could be possible.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Neither do I.” Kylo admitted.“But I think the architect and the protocol droid will have the answers.If the station is operational, chances are they are both aboard it. We need to get ahold of another Resistance fighter ship or something that is not identifiable as one of ours.I will send my apprentice to go and retrieve the droids once she returns with Poe Dameron.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">General Pryde nodded, turned and left the throne room.Once the elevator doors closed, Kylo initiated a force mind link with Rey.He knew he would have to include some sort of apology for his harsh words before.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Rey?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">No answer.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Rey? Rey, I know you can hear me.I can feel your distress and something else.What is it? Are you on the Resistance ship?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">No answer again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Rey, I know you are angry with me.Do not sulk.I did not mean what I said about our baby’s paternity, alright? Now please answer me.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Still no answer.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“I am not only your husband, but I am your master, Rey! You will do as I command and answer me…”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “What do you want?” </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo smiled with relief.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Do you have Dameron? Are you on your way back?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I am not coming back.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I don’t follow you…”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Yes you do.I am not coming back.Not to you or that ship.You gave our baby to Palpatine! Well he is back inside of me now! I am waiting for a doctor to confirm it and when she does, neither MY child, or you, will ever want to see you again!”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo Ren slowly stood up from the throne chair.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Rey? What are you talking about? Our child did not survive!”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“You gave him away because you thought he was Anakin’s the whole time, didn’t you? I killed Palpatine and now, I can block mind links. So don’t bother me or my baby ever again!”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The link abruptly ended, leaving Kylo Ren to stunned to even react! What the hell was Rey talking about? Why would Palpatine have had their child’s corpse? He died! He was a seedling…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo suddenly realized that somehow, he knew the child had been a boy.He had never known that before.Why?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He initiated another mind link with Rey, but found he could not reach her.That had never been possible before either. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She said she had killed the Emperor. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo left the throne room. He planned to go to Exegol himself and find out what had happened there.He would find out what happened to Palpatine and what had happened to his wife.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He then stopped abruptly.First, he would pay a visit to Dr. Blahor in their infirmary.The same doctor that told him that his seedling son had died.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Han held Rey’s hand as the droid doctor confirmed that Rey was a little over two weeks pregnant.Luke nodded to Leia, and they left the infirmary to speak in the hallway.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What happened?!” Leia asked, agitated.“Who in the world loses a baby, then gets it re-inserted?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, I know that’s how it seems.But I was there, Leia.That’s not what happened.Rey said that she didn’t know she had had a miscarriage.There was an explosion that targeted Kylo Ren’s quarters.She was there and got hurt.Kylo told them the baby had been no more than a seed when he died.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay,” Leia said, drawing out the word, “then how is it possible that it was not dead?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey seems to believe that Kylo lied about the baby dying and gave it to Palpatine.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia folded her arms.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t see why he would do that.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“To be honest, neither do I.But Rey believes it.She thinks he gave the baby to Palpatine because he believed the child was our father’s!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh God.I know Rey had a crush on him…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She said nothing happened between the two of them.I believe her.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia said nothing to that.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Luke, she needs to go back to when our father was a child and make sure that Qui-Gon frees both him and our grandmother.Do you think she will? With what’s going on?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Leia, if she does that, she may return not pregnant.Something she will be well aware of.You see how she is. No.I don’t think she’ll do it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We’ll see.” Leia said and began to walk back in the room.But Luke grabbed her arm!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We need to talk about something else.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia could see he meant business.Luke removed his hand from her arm.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is it?” Leia asked.But she knew.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You have built a space station.Like the Death Star.I can see it.I foresaw it but thought there had to be a mistake.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No mistake.” was all Leia said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It looks like…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Vader’s mask. Yes.That’s a big middle finger to the First Order.He was <b>OUR</b> father, bastard or not.As a Resistance leader and the one that came up with this station, I can make it look anyway I want.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And the purpose of it is to hurt planets, like the Empire wanted?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How could you even think to ask me such a thing? I’ve sacrificed everything for freedom—including my family.”Leia said in a cold voice.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m sorry.I just…I’m worried about you.I know what you’ve sacrificed and I know you’ve buried your pain.”Luke told her knowingly, just as Finn and Poe appeared.Finn stared in through the window at Han and Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How is she?” Finn asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She’s recovering.I’m sure she would love a visit from you.” Leia said to Finn, who walked in to sit with Han and Rey. Poe looked at Leia.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The First Order sent a fleet in to blow up our space station.They got quite the surprise.We’re probably going to be hearing from Ren on this.I don’t suppose Rey can give us a heads up when he does?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey is not with him anymore.” Luke said firmly. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah.I heard. I also heard that she killed the Emperor and is now the official ‘Empress of the Galaxy’.A galaxy that’s run by Siths and other scum.So does she plan to end their crap or what?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You can see she’s resting.” Luke replied, not liking Poe’s tone.But he did appreciate his sentiment. There was a lot that needed to be done and Rey was at the heart of it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The First Order has nothing like what we have now,” Leia said soothingly, “so while I am sure they are scrambling, they are now no match for us.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ren is going to come here for her.” Poe noted, staring through the glass.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.He will.” Leia agreed, looking back at Luke.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>EXEGOL-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo traveled to Exegol alone.He had killed Dr. Blahor in the infirmary, when he confessed to his part in the abduction of his seedling son.A son that he was told was dead, but apparently was not. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When he reached the cave, he immediately felt death and despair.He also felt a presence…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Anakin was already there.He was sitting on the now empty throne of Sheev Palpatine.Kylo ignited his lightsaber.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey told me what you did.Grandfather or not, you will die.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What did I do? I saved your son.” was Anakin’s cool reply. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your idea of ‘saving’ is a bit different than mine.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Put that away.You have work to do.As do I.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But Kylo did not sheath his saber.He waited for Anakin to continue.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“My apprentice and Luke, watched Rey kill Palpatine.The power she used was incredible.Your son then returned to her.She is carrying him again.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo still did not sheath his lightsaber.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She is now the Empress of this galaxy.She has Palpatine’s powers.That makes her more powerful than you.The problem is, she has not been turned to the dark side.And she will rule from a Jedi perspective.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Now Kylo put away his lightsaber.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Go on.” was all he said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You cannot allow that to happen.I know her training has been…haphazard.You should send her to Dagaboh immediately for the training Snoke had in mind for her.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She is pregnant with my son.That is not happening.” Kylo said.“And who is this ‘apprentice’ of yours?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Darth Maul.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Maul? Obi-Wan killed him after he murdered a Jedi Master.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Maul is very good at not dying.I want you to let Maul take over Rey’s training.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No one is training my wife but me.” Kylo said coldly.“And none of this would have happened if you had not blown up my quarters.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I was deceived by Palpatine on that matter.” Anakin replied, now standing up. “Kylo, we are family.I can help you destroy Leia’s space station.I can help you guide Rey in the right direction, with regards to ruling this galaxy.We have both sacrificed too much, for your wife to return things to pre-Empire time.Go to her.She is on the Resistance Destroyer ship.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How do you plan to destroy the space station?” he asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“With the one we’re building right now.” Anakin said with a smile.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You are building the Death Star? Now? In your time?” Kylo asked, looking him over. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.Also, Padme came back to me.She, Luke and Leia and I are a family.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What happened to Obi-Wan?” Kylo asked curiously.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He is in hiding.Somewhere.I suspect he is here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Which is why you’re really here.” Kylo answered, looking around.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I expect to be informed if he does contact Rey. His fate now is to die.” Anakin told him, before disappearing in a shimmer.Kylo stared at the throne he had been sitting in.The throne that Palpatine had once sat on.Rey had killed Palpatine and was pregnant again with their child.He needed to be with her.And Anakin was right.Word would spread amongst the First Order and beyond, that Rey was now in charge. And she had to act as if she were.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He turned and left the cave, heading back towards the ship he had arrived in.He would fly on to the Resistance Destroyer, claiming to need help and then, when they came to search his ship, he would cloak himself.He would stay invisible until he found Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Han left the infirmary worried.Yes, Rey was with Finn, but she was not with Ben any longer.And he truly believed that the two of them needed to talk.There is no way Ben did what Rey thought he had.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And he did not like this business about Rey killing Palpatine.Rey was not a killer and her state of mind at the time, had not been good.Luke should have stopped her from becoming a murderer.He hated Palpatine but killing was not his daughter’s way.And she was already having a hard time enough as it was.There was killing in self defense(like what Rey obviously did with Hux) and just out right murdering. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Han didn’t know what to think of this baby thing either.She had lost the baby and now it was back inside of her? How? It had been explained to him but it sounded odd.It sounded dicey.It sounded as if she could possibly lose it again.It also sounded like it might not be what it appears to be.He didn’t know why he thought like that, but he did.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He was about to look for Leia and Luke, when alarms blared! Han knew that meant an intruder or something, had come onto the ship! He saw many resistance fighters running towards the hangar.He pulled out his blaster and followed after them. not realizing that he had hurried past his own, cloaked son.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo Ren reappeared and peered in through the window of the infirmary.He scowled when he saw Finn, but entered anyway…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Goddamnit!” Finn snapped, standing up. “You’re the reason for that alarm!Get out of here before…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Kylo, get out of here before you are discovered!”Rey yelled, sitting up.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo looked at Finn.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You can leave now.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey doesn’t want me to leave.She’s an Empress now.I think that means that you’re a what? ‘A Prince Consort’What is that? Like a prostitute or something?” Finn asked sarcastically.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo stared at Finn a short while before answering.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Where did you get your education before you came to the First Order? Can you even read? A Prince Consort is not a prostitute.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Finn smiled calmly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It doesn’t matter what it is.You aren’t really married to Rey anyway. You have no papers to even prove it.She’s rid of you so leave.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why don’t you leave? Go and tell everyone that I’m here.They are in the hangar making fools of themselves trying to find me.So go.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey had had enough of this! She reached for Finn’s hand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Go let everyone know he’s here but that I am fine.” she said said.Finn let go of her hand and left the infirmary.That left Rey alone with Kylo.He pulled off his black leather gloves and pulled up a chair.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How are you?” he asked softly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You should go.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You know I cannot.You are now the Empress of this galaxy and you are carrying my son.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I never told you it was a boy.” Rey said, giving him a curious look.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I know.I sensed it.I sensed <b>OUR</b> son.” he said, reaching for her hand.He suspected she was going to electrocute him and he squeezed harder.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Now, Rey.Don’t be like that.I was angry and I should not have accused you of sleeping with Anakin.But it was hard for me too when I thought our son was gone.I knew you could not take such pain so I bore it for both of us.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He felt the electric charge dissipate.She did not pull her hand from his.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You should go.” she said again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We need to leave here.Can you walk?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am not leaving.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Let me take care of you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“On that ugly ship?” Rey sniffed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.I will find us a house befitting of our station on Coruscant.Would you like that?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey said nothing at first.Then she nodded. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey…you need to rule.And lying about in a bed when you do not need to be here, shows weakness.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am not ‘lying about’! I am back home with my family!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am your family, Rey!” Kylo snapped.“I want you to get up and leave with me this instant! This isn’t just about you anymore! We need to make it clear that no one can come after us.That no one can take power from either of us or our son!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey sat up but she did not get off of the bed. Finn, Poe, Han and Leia returned and entered the room.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So Ren,” Poe said with disdain, “how did we miss you skulking around here?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo turned to face him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You missed me because you’re stupid.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay,” Han interrupted, “Ben, out in the hallway.Now.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo moved past Poe and Finn and joined Han and Leia out in the hallway.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am leaving with my wife.” he told them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your wife is my daughter,” Leia said, “who is now an Empress. You do what she says, not the reverse.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo looked at his mother.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I hope you haven’t been schooling Dameron on royal etiquette, Mother.He could very well turn it against you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia gave him a look that told Kylo that yes, Leia was well aware of Poe’s origins.Han as usual, was clueless to what this conversation was about.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What? Why are you bringing Poe into this?” Han asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It’s nothing.Just like your Death Star reboot is going to be ‘nothing’, unless you turn Rey over to me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“My reboot, is headed towards your Destroyer ship.I hope neither yourself or Rey, had anything of value on there.” Leia replied calmly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Mother and son stared one another down, until Kylo walked some distance away from them to get in contact with General Pryde to warn them.Han looked at Leia, who was staring at Rey, Finn and Poe, through the window.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What did Ben mean by that comment?The one about Poe?” Han asked.Leia turned back to him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know.Our son lost his way and his mind, long ago.I cannot pretend to understand what he’s talking about, half of the time.” she answered with a lie that Han knew was one. Meanwhile, Rey pulled herself out of bed and prepared to leave.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll leave with him and then get away on my own.” she said tiredly.Poe felt a glimmer of sympathy for her. She did look tired.Too tired to escape Ren.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We’ll deal with him, Rey! Just stay here!” Finn urged her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He’s not leaving until I leave.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You could just off him like you did the Emperor.” Poe suggested.Rey rolled her eyes!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Clearly, you’ve never had a family.Or if you did have one, they weren’t people you cared for.Mother and Father would hate me if I killed him. And to keep everyone safe, I’m going to leave with him.I’ll be in touch.” she said sadly, hugging Finn.She ignored Poe and stepped out of the infirmary.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will be on Coruscant if you need me.” Rey told Leia.Leia hugged her briefly before letting her go.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We will always need you, Rey.You will bring true order to this galaxy.You have the power to do it.”she told her daughter.Rey nodded then walked over to Han for a very long hug.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I know Ben is hard to take, but I’ve said this before, he needs you.Probably more than ever now.”Han whispered.Rey nodded and ended the hug, looking at Kylo, who walked back over to them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I warned my people.So there is no need for the massacre you were planning, Mother.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We’ll scan the area, just to make sure.” was Leia’s reply.Poe and Finn came out of the infirmary.Poe and Leia walked off and Kylo was angry that they were not leaving with Dameron.That would have to wait until another time.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Finn smiled at Rey sadly.She smiled back.Hers was reassuring. Han looked at Ben.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Chewie and I will be on Coruscant next week to check on Rey.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo said nothing to that.Because when they arrived, they would not find Rey there.He planned to take her to Dagaboh to resume her training, not as his apprentice, but as an Empress who’s power was not to be questioned. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Rey sat on the shuttle that Kylo was piloting.She was sitting at a small table, thinking about all that had happened, when she heard something.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was Anakin’s voice in her mind…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“My apprentice saw you kill Palpatine.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Your apprentice told me that Palpatine was going to give you my child.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I was never going to keep him, Rey.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Maul said you planned to make him your apprentice.My son.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I just told Palpatine that, so that he would turn your son over to me when he was fully formed.The plan was to always return him to you, Rey. Do you believe that?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I don’t know.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Kylo is my grandson.The plan was to always make sure our lineage was secure.I have my own children, Rey.I know what it felt like to not be with them or Padme. That is not the case any longer.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey sat up straighter at the table!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Padme came back to you?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Yes. I am also the Chancellor now.Darth Maul is securing the same palace that we are living in, for Kylo and yourself in Coruscant, in your time.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Padme was very angry with you.I thought she was married to Obi-Wan?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Obi-Wan came between Padme and myself.He has always been jealous of me.I have reason to believe that he is in your time.If you see him, you must do your duty and kill him.Or inform Maul and he will…”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “What has happened to you,Master Skywalker? Master Kenobi and you were like brothers.He loves you.Do not ask this of me.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Rey, Padme cannot be married to two men.One of them has to die.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I have no intention of killing Master Kenobi if I see him.” </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey then ended the mind link with Anakin, just as Kylo, who had put the ship on autopilot, made his way to the table and sat down next to her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is it? Something has upset you.”Kylo noted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I heard from Anakin.He wants me to kill Master Kenobi if I see him here. Did you know that he was reunited with Padme?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He mentioned it.It matters none to us, Rey.We just needed Luke and Leia to be born.” he said, reaching for her hand.“Now, I want you to answer some questions for me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Like?” </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How did you come to meet Darth Maul? Anakin said he watched you kill Palpatine.You said he was the one that told you that Palpatine had our son.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“They both arrived in the throne room after you left.When we were training.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ah.I see.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What? What is it?” Rey asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It’s just that Anakin suggested that I allow Maul to take over your training.Of course, I have no say in the matter.Now that you’re an Empress. So, would you prefer to be trained by him? Or me?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You, of course! He seems truly vile and murderous!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo smiled and squeezed her hand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Now that that is settled there is another issue.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Kylo, can’t it wait until we get to Coruscant?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Actually, we’re headed back to the First Order ship.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey gave him a dirty look!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why?” she asked in a surly tone.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Because there things we need to take care of there.And we do have personal effects that we need to take from our quarters.Now…I need for you tell me about killing Palpatine.What happened, exactly?” Kylo asked her, squeezing her hand again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey became very quiet for a moment.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Then she spoke.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I just saw him and felt rage.Rage that that monstrous,,,piece of flesh could do something like that!And I felt fear.Fear for our son.Being cared for for someone like that.My real family was destroyed because of him.He never cared about family or people…I just found myself projecting my hatred of him, towards him.I didn’t even have to touch him and he choked on my power.And even after, I still felt empty until our baby came back to me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Tell me about the part about his choking on your power…” Kylo whispered, before suddenly capturing Rey’s lips for a hard kiss! Rey found herself responding for a moment, before she felt him trying to undress her!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Kylo! I am telling you about a barbarous act of murder ! committed…” she breathed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Please, Rey! You don’t know how much I want you in this moment! I can see Palpatine’s coughing and spitting up your electric charges!” he sighed and Rey responded to his hungry kisses! They both frantically undressed one another and fell to the floor, limbs entwined…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey clutched his muscular shoulders, as his bloated shaft quickly entered her and began thrusting relentlessly.His strangled groans mixed with her soft cries and the harsh slap of his flesh against hers, were just the beginning of their lustful fury.For it was as Rey answered his forceful penetrations,bucking and pitching against him, that the lovers found themselves encased in electricity, the noise of the charge loud enough to rattle the shuttle windows!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey felt Kylo explode inside of her and their surroundings seemed to roar with power.She could feel his heart beating against her at a rapid rate and she held on to him tightly in that moment, as if she could not bear to let him go.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And then, someone spoke.Someone that was neither Rey or Kylo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You filthy fucks!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo looked down at Rey.Whoever it was, was a woman and she was behind them.Holding a blaster.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Can you see who that is?” he asked her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” Rey said softly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Is it someone you know?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” Rey said.It was Zorii!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Get up! Both of you!” she snapped.Kylo continued looking at Rey as his lightsaber slowly rose out of his pile of clothing, then lit up! Zorii ducked as the weapon haphazardly swung at her, several times! Kylo and Rey disentangled themselves from one another so they could face her! Rey began dressing while Kylo only put on pants. He then brought the lightsaber back into his hand.Rey was mostly dressed, except for underwear, which she saw was on the chair she had been sitting on.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What are you doing here?” Rey asked, looking her up and down.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Did you really think you could prance back on to the ship with ‘oh I’m pregnant because Kylo Ren raped me’, and think that would square things about Hux?” Zorii asked, peering at both of them.Kylo used the force to pull the blaster from Zorii’s hand! But she did not look surprised or even scared by his action.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo then looked at Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“People still think that I raped you?” he asked, his tone decidedly unhappy.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh believe me,” Zorii said drolly, “I never bought that, from the moment I saw the two of you at that party on Endor.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey ignored Zorii’s hostility.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why are you here? I cannot undue what was done to Hux.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So you do admit it was you?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” Rey replied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He was trying to change! He would have been an asset to the Resistance!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He was spying for me.” Kylo told her coldly.“And he wasn’t even very good at that.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t believe you.” Zorii said coldly.“And who the hell would throw away Leia Organa as a mother? Both of you are pieces of…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You’ll watch your words.”Rey told her.“Now if my husband says that Hux was spying for the First Order, then he was <b>SPYING FOR THE FIRST ORDER!</b>”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Zorii swallowed convulsively but did not reply.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Do you want to be thrown off of this shuttle while you’re still alive? Or do you want to be killed first?” Kylo asked and began force choking her! Zorii clutched her hand to her throat.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But Rey put a hand on his arm.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How about we compromise and keep her prisoner?” she asked.Kylo ceased choking her and initiated a ‘conversation’ with her via a force mind link.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Rey.We cannot allow her to live.She came aboard this ship to kill us. We are royalty. You are an Empress.She has to pay for that.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I’m not ready to outright kill her.Mother and Father would be angry about it.And so would Finn.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Rey…”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Kylo, she probably knows something about the space station!You can keep her prisoner and torture her.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo did not approve of the way this was being handled.But that was his fault.He had not taken a harder line with Rey, when it came to ridding themselves of their enemies.She fought him on every death he had ever ordered her to carry out.Yes, Dagaboh would improve things.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Fine.”</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey smiled at him and Kylo smiled back, pretending to go along with her line of thinking.Rey walked up to Zorii.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You are now a prisoner of the First Order.If you cooperate, I may send you back to my mother.You should feel fortunate that you are dealing with me instead of my husband.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Zorii’s response was to spit in Rey’s face! Rey gasped and Kylo resumed force choking her! But Rey wiped the spittle off and moved so that she was standing behind Zorii, who was facing Kylo.Rey then made a snipping, scissors motion near Zorii’s hair and Kylo shook his head.He ceased his act of murder.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You should not have done that.” Kylo told Zorii, then watched her gasp in shock as the hair on the right side of her head, fell to the shuttle floor.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>FIRST ORDER DESTROYER-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Two storm troopers pulled Zorii off of the shuttle.General Pryde noted that the female, Resistance prisoner looked as if one side of her head had been shaved off.He knew who had been responsible for that!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He took a knee, as did everyone else in the hangar, as Kylo descended the plank holding Rey’s hand.Kylo took note of anyone that was not on a knee showing Rey her proper due.He could see no one being disrespectful.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">General Pryde rose and began to walk alongside of Kylo and Rey.Everyone else rose as they passed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We have a problem.” General Pryde said.“We have guests in the throne room.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo and Rey both stopped walking.General Pryde addressed Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I apologize, Your Imperial Majesty, for not informing you of this enroute.But he asked that his arrival be a surprise.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Who is it?” Rey asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He claims he is Anakin Skywalker.He has his wife with him as well.He said that the Empress was expecting him.”General Pryde told them both.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey,” Kylo said, “run along and greet them.I will join you shortly.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey nodded and they both bowed slightly to her, before watching her leave.Once she was out of sight, Kylo broke things down.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She knows nothing of ruling.So anything you say to her, you tell me first, are we clear?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” General Pryde told him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How did Skywalker inform you of his presence on this ship?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He used the communicator on the throne chair.His wife looks uneasy, as if she does not want to be here.” Pryde noted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That could very well be the case.” Kylo answered.“I will deal with Skywalker and make it clear he is not to just ‘drop in’ anytime he pleases.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why would he think he could?” General Pryde asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Because he thinks that we are in some sort of partnership, with regards to ruling. We are not. Also, I will need something from the infirmary.Something strong that will allow the Empress to sleep for a few hours. She is with child and needs rest.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">General Pryde nodded his understanding and walked off.Kylo had lied just now.About that drug.As soon as Skywalker and Padme left them, he would see what he could get out of Zorii, then have dinner with Rey.During the meal, he would drug her food to put her out, then take her to Dagaboh.She would be angry when she awoke in the swamp, but he truly thought this training was best.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey entered the throne room to find Anakin sitting on the throne chair, with Padme in his lap! And they were kissing! Rey walked towards them and when they finally noticed her, Padme scrambled off of Anakin’s lap and bowed to Rey.Anakin was a little slower about leaving the chair and did not bow at all.Rey could not help but think that Anakin’s eyepatch actually made him look cuter than ever.But she buried those thoughts and prepared to greet them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your Imperial Majesty, thank you for seeing us.” Padme said sincerely.Rey did not respond to that.She walked past Padme and Anakin and sat in the throne chair.Once settled in, she spoke.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I thought you were married to Master Kenobi, Padme?”Rey asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But Anakin answered.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, I think I told you that Padme realized what a mistake she had made with Obi-Wan and came back to me. We have never been happier.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well,” Rey said, “I believe you told me that Master Kenobi was a fugitive and you wanted him killed.Do you want him killed as well, Padme?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Again, Anakin answered.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, what is this? I sense you are displeased with my wife?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey stared past Anakin and at Padme.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Padme, you were very angry with me the last time we spoke.Anakin was bed ridden with amnesia and you didn’t care about anything but your babies.The ones that Anakin had hidden from you.I would just like to understand how you are somehow back together with Anakin and Obi-Wan is the bad guy?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Obi-Wan is the bad guy because he is.A bad guy.” Anakin stated and his eyes roamed over her in a way that was familiar to her.It was a look of displeasure he showed when she was lax in her Jedi training.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Padme finally spoke again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Please, let’s not speak of such unpleasant things.Rey, Ani thought I could help you with your royal duties, in case you were unclear on protocol.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey just looked at her and finally, Anakin broke through the silence.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You are angry with me? That is what this is all about?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey tore her gaze off of Padme and looked at him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You tried to steal my baby.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.I explained that…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><b>“NO! YOU! DID! NOT!” </b> Rey yelled and her lightsaber was suddenly in her hands and pointed towards him! Padme gasped and Anakin moved her aside before unsheathing his own red-bladed saber.Red, like Kylo’s.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It is alright, Rey.” Anakin said softly. “Allow the dark side in.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“This isn’t about the ‘dark side’, Master Skywalker! It is about how you were pretending to be my ally while planning to steal and raise my child as your own! Your own apprentice told me so!” she snapped as she swung hers first.But Anakin easily blocked her blow and there was a mild, electrical cracklingsound as their sabers crossed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Padme was frightened out of her mind! But not for the reasons one would assume.She was living a lie.She had had no choice but to return to Anakin, once he became Chancellor.And he went before the senate and told them that Obi-Wan had threatened to murder Luke and Leia, while still in her womb, if she did not forsake Anakin and marry him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">That was patently untrue.And as Anakin’s power grew, so did the other Jedi’s inability to protect them.The clone army only followed orders from Anakin and he was conspiring with General Grievous as well.But worse yet, an order had been given to assassinate any Jedi that gave shelter to Obi-Wan.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Padme knew Anakin wanted some sort of alliance with Rey and Kylo Ren—whom she now knew was her grandson.What she did not understand was how Leia and her husband, had allowed Kylo to become what he was? Anakin told her little to nothing about what her children were like as grown people.And Rey was somehow raised with Kylo, because Palpatine had murdered her parents. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Now Rey was powerful.Maybe even more powerful than Anakin, though it did not show in her skill with her former master.Rey would pull back whenever Anakin blocked her blows, but he pushed back with considerable more strength and at one point, knocked Rey to the floor. That is what Kylo noticed when he stepped off the elevator and observed their battle, some distance away from Padme.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Anakin noticed Kylo and sheathed his saber.Rey sensed Kylo’s presence and got up from the floor, ignoring Anakin’s offered hand.She turned and faced her husband, who looked just as displeased with her performance as she herself felt by it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Lord Vader,” Kylo said coolly, choosing to call him by the name Palpatine had given him, “how kind of your wife and yourself to stop by in our time.You should leave now.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How can I leave things like this?” Anakin asked in a voice that dripped with insincerity.“The Empress was given the wrong impression by my apprentice. I had no intention of keeping your child.But, let us say that my great grandson, had stayed with me.Rey is in no position to teach him the ways of combat if something were to happen to you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo said nothing to that.Because he knew it was true.Which was why a month in Dagobah was more imperative than ever.He looked at Padme.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It is nice to see you again, Senator.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am no longer one.I am just a…”,Padme looked away from Kylo and over at Anakin.“a Sith’s wife now.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Anakin stared back at Padme and for the first time since she entered this throne room, Rey got the sense that all was not what Padme said it was.Maybe she had been wrong to assume that Padme would have been so disloyal to Master Kenobi?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo received an alert and pulled up a hologram of General Pryde.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Sir, the Resistance Station is here.And General Organa wants to speak to her daughter.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey walked over to Kylo, while Padme stared over at them.Anakin had said something about Bail Organa adopting Leia.Was Leia here? Was she planning to battle this star destroyer?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Anakin knew what was going on.And he decided that for now, it was best they leave.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will leave you to deal with our daughter.I am leaving my apprentice here.You will find he will be of enormous help to you both.Come Padme, we must go back.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He held out his hand to her and she reluctantly walked over to him and took it. Kylo noted the sadness in her eyes as they both shimmered away.He didn’t like it but he put aside his feelings on the matter and concentrated on the present.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m coming to the bridge.” he said and cut off the communication.He then looked at Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll deal with the ‘General’.Clearly she is here for our prisoner.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Kylo, she asked to speak to me.Maybe I should go too?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo placed his hands on her shoulders.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I want you to go back to our quarters and rest.We will have dinner there…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Will we? We won’t have ‘dinner’ or anything else if we’re blown up!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She would never do that.Like I said, she wants our prisoner.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And you’re going to turn Zorii over?” Rey asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo looked at her as if she were insane!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, we do not surrender prisoners.They can either be part of us or die.If this…what did you say her name was?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Her name is Zorii.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, well if Zorii, does not give us any useful information, then she will be conditioned to become a member of the First Order. If she cannot be conditioned, she dies.Now I must go up to the bridge.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Kylo…” Rey began, but Kylo reached for her face and pulled her into a quick kiss, before letting her go.He then turned and walked to the elevator. Rey watched him get on to it and the doors close.Once gone,Rey decided she was going to take care of things herself.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When Rey entered Zorii’s interrogation room, she found her writhing around, trying to break the metal clasps that were imprisoning her.Rey moved her hand and the clamps unlocked with ease.Zorii looked at her suspiciously.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why are you here?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey tilted her head.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your hair doesn’t look half bad.It actually looks as if you wanted to just shave half of your head.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Zorii said nothing so Rey continued.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Mother has brought her space station to this destroyer.I am going to send you to the station and then you all are going to go away.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Zorii eyed her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I had heard rumors about the station, but I never thought it was real.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.Only Poe Damnit knew about it.” Rey sighed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why do you have to call him that? Poe is not your enemy.I know he gives you shit sometimes…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t care anything about him, okay? But for some reason Kylo does. Look, let’s just get out of here so we can move on with our lives.” Rey told her and they both left the interrogation room.A storm trooper gave them a questioning look but Rey waved a hand over him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“There’s nothing to see here, move on.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“There’s nothing here so I’m moving on.” the storm trooper said to himself, and Zorii had to admit she was impressed.Rey could be an asset if she was with them.But the longer she stayed within the Resistance and got to know the players,the more she understood that it was family dynamics, that was keeping Rey from them. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey put Zorii in an escape pod and hit the coordinates so it would go to the space station, hovering in front of the destroyer.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You tell my mother to pull her station back and go elsewhere.Please.”Rey said before closing the compartment and jettisoning it from the First Order destroyer.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Meanwhile, on the bridge, an officer noticed the escape pod.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“General Pryde, an escape pod is headed towards the space station.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">General Pryde tore his eyes off of the monstrous looking station in front of them.It was as if Darth Vader’s head was floating in front of them!Before he could say anything, Kylo arrived and spoke.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“General Organa, I believe we had an agreement that your ‘space station’ would not come after this Destroyer.” he said coldly.He then told an officer to put her onscreen.Soon, Leia appeared before them, looking regal, yet firm.Poe was by her side.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That was before you took one of our people.” she replied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We did not ‘take her’. She boarded a royal ship without permission, then attempted to murder the Empress and myself.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Zorii would not do that!” Poe snapped.“Where is she? Is she still alive?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Did you know that your Zorii and Hux were lovers? You don’t strike me as the type of man that would be with a woman, that had lain with anyone within the First Order?” Kylo asked sarcastically.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Threepio suddenly came into view and said something to Leia.Leia then looked at the screen again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It seems your prisoner was returned to us.I am pleased that you cooperated.But I feel that I would be remiss if I did not give you a sample of just how ‘operational’ this station is.” she said, just as Rey appeared on the bridge and stood next to Kylo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I sent Zorii back to you, Mother.Leave.Now.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your Imperial Majesty, it is good to see you safe.I want you to leave and come to the station.Things could get explosive over there.” Leia said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Does Father know you are doing this?! Or Luke?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Honey, come aboard now.We’ll look after you until the baby is born.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo seethed with anger!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How dare you! I will look after my own wife and child! And you would not dare make a move on this destroyer while Rey is aboard!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No,” Leia said coldly, “not while Rey is aboard, no.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey knew what she was saying.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But you don’t care what happens to my husband, do you?Mother, please. Go before I am forced to do something I do not want to do.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo eyed Rey.He could feel darkness swirling around within her but did nothing to stop it.He looked at General Pryde and gave him a non verbal cue to allow Rey to take over here.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia had had enough of talking! She wanted the First Order to understand that taking their people or doing anything they didn’t like, would have consequences.She told one of the officers to aim their fire towards a lower part of the ship.The ‘eye’ of Vader’s mask slowly opened and everyone steeled themselves for the blast that was to come.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Everyone except for Rey.As if she were in slow motion, she moved forward,closed her eyes, putting one hand out in front of her.She then blocked the massive blast that headed towards the destroyers and pushed it back in to the eye of the ‘mask’! It exploded! </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia just stared at Rey with shock until the transmission was cut short by the impact! Everyone on the First Order bridge stared at Rey in awe and Kylo moved forward towards Rey, just as she began to collapse! Kylo caught her before she fell to the ground and picked her up! He looked at Pryde.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That effort alone would have killed a normal, force sensitive being!” he hissed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She’s Palpatine’s granddaughter.” Pryde heard himself saying.“She now has her power <b>AND</b> his.Maybe even your child’s too.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo stared at Pryde briefly, having never thought his unborn son would figure into any of this.He walked off the bridge carrying Rey and leaving the First Order officers on the bridge, feeling that the Resistance station was now nothing to worry about.Ever.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>RESISTANCE STATION-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia was shocked.She was just too shocked to even react.Han had not come on board the station, saying it ‘creeped him out’.He and Chewie had flown Luke back to Exegol so he could get the fighter that he had come in, when he was with Rey there.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe had left her to see to Zorii, leaving her with Finn.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You saw that.” Leia said, not phrasing it as a question.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” was all Finn could thing to say.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Her power in their hands could defeat us. I never foresaw any of this. And I should have.” Leia said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“General, we have to get Rey away from Ren.He’s only using her for her power anyway!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia was silent for a short time before speaking again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“They have the advantage because both Kylo Ren and Rey have went to the past.And I believe they are using allies from the Clone Wars to beat us during this time.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey wouldn’t purposely do that! Ren has to be behind all of this!” Finn insisted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia ignored Finn’s naivety when it came to Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The trick is to take away one of their allies.And only either Rey or Kylo Ren can do it. One of them has to go back to when my father was a child and change things.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Finn was silent for a moment before bringing up something.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So it can only be Ren or Rey because they went back to the past?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” Leia answered tiredly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So…what if someone else went back there, then came back,would they qualify to go back to when Darth Vader was a child?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia smiled at Finn, suddenly not so tired anymore.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Go get Poe and Zorii.We’re going to have a meeting.I’ll find out how the repairs to the station are coming along.”Leia said, feeling new hope flood her body.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Meanwhile, back on the First Order Destroyer, Rey awoke to find Kylo pressing a warm cloth on her forehead.She sat up.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I didn’t kill Mother, did I?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.You caused them to need repairs.You also made it clear that it probably wouldbe wise not to bring that station here again.” Kylo smiled wanly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will not ask how you summoned such power to force a blast of that magnitude, back towards it’s source.But maybe you now see that there are people out there that will want to destroy you, because of what you can do.You need to be ready.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am ready! I just blocked a blast from a space station!” she said and got up from the bed.There was a nice dinner sitting on a table for two and she walked over to it.Kylo continued to sit on the bed, watching her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But you weren’t ready with Anakin.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Do we really have to talk about that over dinner?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, he was right.Something could happen to me and you would not be able to teach our son what he needs to know.You do see that, don’t you?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey picked up a metal tray cover and looked at her food.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” she answered, not looking at him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So you understand that we need to leave for the Dagobah training, right away?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey’s eyes widened and she turned to face him!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was not at my best with Anakin because I’m pregnant! And he’s my master! He’s better than me anyway.Besides, if I was left to show our son the way of battle alone, I could always let Luke train him.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo got up from the bed and walked over to her.He pulled her into a kiss, while dropping a small, dissolvable pill into her drink.No.Luke was not training his son in his stead.He’d of rather had Palpatine do it! And since Rey did not answer him in what he deemed a positive fashion, he would have to deceive her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Their lips parted and he picked up ‘her’ drink to give to her, while picking up his own.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, Luke could train him, couldn’t he?” he said sipping from his glass, as Rey drank a healthy swig from her own.It was not long before she passed out and he carried her to the bed.He sighed and stroked her hair.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am sorry, Little Scavenger, but this is for the best.” he said, as his hands left her hair and touched her stomach briefly, before he stood up and left the room.He was going to make arrangements for their ship to leave for Dagobah immediately.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>DAGOBAH-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When Empress Rey Palpatine Ren awoke, she knew immediately from the smell, that she was no longer on the First Order ship or anyplace that was halfway civilized!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She kicked off a blanket that she had been covered with and sat up.She was in a sleeping compartment in one of the First Order shuttles.A shuttle that smelled like death and animal feces! And speaking of…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey got up and peered out of a window to see that the world outside was gray and misty.Like it rained here all of the time.She squinted and saw some wolf looking hybrid, defecate next to a gnarled tree! Rey gasped and looked around for her ‘husband’! She could sense him around here someplace.And she fully suspected that this ‘someplace’ was Dagobah!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey opened the shuttle door and stepped out into what could only be called a jungle. She shook her head and spotted Kylo a few yards away, sitting around a fire.He looked as if he were cooking something.She slowly made her way over to him, careful not to slip in what could only be deemed wet sand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Good morning.” he said quietly.Rey did not reply but looked at the pot that was over the fire.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is that?” she asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Good morning.” he repeated.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You’re not getting a ‘good morning’ back! You drugged me! Where are we and what is that reek in that pot?” Rey snapped.Everyone was always telling her she was an ‘Empress’ now and that they had to follow her orders! Well she did not want to come here and yet she had been brought anyway!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo, who was wearing a black, sleeveless tunic and pants, stood up from the pot with a spoon.He set that down and faced her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That ‘reek’ is sustenance for you. In about ten minutes you are going to change into something more battle worthy and leave here with rations and supplies that I have provided.Snoke wanted to send you here for a month.And you would have had to do all of this yourself.I was going to cut it down to two weeks.But since you are carrying our child, all I am asking you to do is three days.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey rolled her eyes!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh that’s generous of you, Kylo! I’m pregnant! I can’t be running around in a swamp like this! It’s not good for the baby or my hair! Please, if you have any decency…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo’s facial expression suddenly turned from calm patience to unrepressed anger!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, I am asking you for <b>THREE DAYS</b>! Three days to prove that you can protect our son if something happens to me and I cannot train him!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why do you keep saying that? Nothing is going to…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You know we can’t be assured of that.Do you think I want to send you out there? Especially now? Palpatine defended himself for decades from every enemy known to man or woman.Your are his descendent. If our enemies sense weakness in you it will be exploited and used against you. This is not just for you.It is for my peace of mind.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey sniffed but nodded her assent.Kylo pulled her into his arms and Rey held him tightly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I just don’t like thinking about you not being here one day.” she muffled against him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Just as I don’t like thinking about the idea of your not being here. Or our son.” he answered, before setting her away from him.“Now go and change.I will get your pack together.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey sniffed again and went back inside the shuttle.She almost slipped on some wet sand but recovered herself and stepped into the shuttle.There was a similar sleeveless tunic waiting for her in a closet, along with pants and boots. Rey sighed heavily and reached for the clothing.If this would get Kylo off of her back, then she was just going to do it!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When she was changed and ready, Kylo nodded approvingly and handed her a small, cloth bag.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I made you some things to eat.There are also other supplies in there that you will need.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey glanced inside the bag.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Where I am I supposed to sleep?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Out in the elements, Little Scavenger.You can do this.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey mouthed ‘okay’ and began to walk off.Kylo cleared his throat loudly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I do not get a goodbye kiss?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Not for this.No.” Rey said in a surly manner and clomped off.She made her way through gnarled, wet tree branches for five minutes, before she looked behind her.Kylo was no longer visible.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">That was when Rey cloaked herself! She had heard Kylo loud and clear!And yes, this was probably good for her but she just couldn’t deal with killer creatures in this moment.She wasn’t in the mood!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey began walking carefully, through the snarled branches, until she found a brief clearing.She stopped when she heard branches breaking from the opposite direction! She was cloaked so she felt no need to hide.Appearing in her view was a truly ugly form of Chewie! Meaning he was a Wookie but not cute looking like Chewie was.This Wookie had buck teeth and his hair was curlier than any other Wookie Rey had seen before. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey peered more and realized that it looked more like a Sasquatch or something. And despite the fact that she was hiding, the creature began sniffing the air and looking around.It was as he turned and looked right at her, that Rey saw the creature was carrying some sort of blaster!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He growled and pointed it in her direction! Rey panicked, revealing herself and jumped up, looking to run, but then realized that she would just be shot in the back. She turned back towards him, concentrated and pulled the gun from his furry hand!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The creature bellowed in protest and began marching towards her, even though Rey was now pointing the weapon right at him! It was like he was not afraid of getting shot! Rey hit him with a charge of electricity instead and the Sasquatch looking Wookie, fell to the ground, then dragged himself towards a depression of sand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It turned out to be quicksand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey watched in horror as the creature looked as if he willingly gave up, crawled onto the depression and slowly sank until he could not be seen any longer.Rey walked over to the edge of the depression.There was no sign of the creature at all anymore.Rey shuddered, looking around.The fact that this part of the ground sank, was a clue that something was not right.But what if there were other quicksand traps that weren’t so noticeable? </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey pocketed the blaster she had taken off of the creature, hitching it to her belt and continued making her way through the jungle.She ignored two snakes hanging off of tress, while at the same time, praying they didn’t bite her.They did not.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She kept walking and walking until she came to a pond of sorts.A pond where the water was not even close to being blue or any version of that color.She began to slowly walk around it to the other side, when she noticed something.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was a hut of sorts.And there was light coming from it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey walked faster, not knowing if she was hurrying towards some sort of shelter or danger, but she decided that if it was shelter, she would stay here the three days before returning to the shuttle and Kylo.Then she could honestly say she had not cloaked herself the whole three days.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She made it to the other side of the pond and gingerly stepped over the gnarled, root of the tree that seemed to hang over the hut.The doorway was very small and it became clear that she would have to crawl through it to get in.It occurred to her that the only being she could see living here was Master Yoda.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Master Yoda? Hadn’t Luke told her in their training that <b>HE</b> had been trained by him as well? In some swamp? She had only been half listening but she thought he had said what the name of the place was where Master Yoda had lived.Had it been Dagobah?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey could not remember.By that time she had seen Anakin’s image in the Shadow Jedi book and wasn’t thinking about anyone but him.Rey crawled through the opening and was immediately struck with how warm and cozy things looked in here. If this had possibly been Master Yoda’s home, then someone else was living here now. There is no way it would look this cozy after all of the years Master Yoda had been gone.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey decided she wasn’t going to worry about that now.If someone lived here they could share their this hut or die.And she hated thinking like that but as she found a small blanket to lie on, she found herself less eager to leave. So if someone arrived and did so, it would be at their own peril.Rey closed her eyes and fell asleep.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey?Rey?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey awoke to someone calling her name and shaking her.When her eyes opened and saw who it was, she sat up abruptly, almost bumbling her head on the small ceiling!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was Master Kenobi. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker knows you are here in this time.” she said, pulling her legs beneath her.“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I could ask the same of you.Are you hiding from Kylo Ren?” Obi-Wan asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.Not exactly.I don’t understand why you didn’t build a full sized hut?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I didn’t build this.I found it.At one point in time, it belonged to Master Yoda.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“After he went into hiding?” Rey asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.Or I would assume so.It was Master Yoda that told me to come here.” he revealed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What happened? How did Master Skywalker end up Chancellor?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Through cunning using the dark side.” Obi-Wan said grimly.“Has he come to this time?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Many times.The last time was the other day.He had Padme with him.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Obi-Wan’s facial expression saddened, and Rey could see that he had married her for other reasons than just giving Luke and Leia his name.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She is not with him willingly.There was a time when marrying me was the safest thing to do.Now, her going back to him and disavowing me, is the only thing that might keep her alive.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am sorry.”Rey felt obliged to say.“This happened because I came to Anakin to learn the Jedi way.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So you could defeat Kylo Ren and the First Order?” Obi-Wan asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I have had a glimpse of life under this regime.Honestly, it doesn’t seem half as oppressive as the empire Anakin is trying to create.” he said.Rey sighed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That’s because Anakin has not become what he was supposed to be.I think there is still time to save him, Master Kenobi.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“If that is true, then the Jedi will take care of it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How? They can’t even help you! You should not be hiding in this smelly swamp! You can do nothing to bring Anakin back from the dark side from here!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Obi-Wan eyed her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Tell me why you’re here, Rey? What has happened? I thought you were married to Ren?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am. But…he thinks that I am not trained as I should be.I am here to fight off creatures and other enemies.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So you can be a proper apprentice?” Obi-Wan asked curiously.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.I am no longer Kylo’s apprentice.I am an Empress now.”Rey said proudly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“An Empress? Rey, you could only be so if you are married to the Emperor or…” Obi-Wan trailed off.“Did Palpatine die here?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I killed him.” Rey admitted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You did? Are you sure?” Obi-Wan asked and it was then, that Rey noticed that his voice suddenly sounded odd.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes I am sure! It was awful.I didn’t realize I was even doing it.I killed him and…well…he had kidnapped my unborn child.It’s hard to explain…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No. It is not!” Obi-Wan suddenly growled, turning into Sheev Palpatine! Rey screamed as his snarled hands wrapped around her throat! Rey kicked her legs out and ‘Palpatine’ flew off her and through the wall of the hut! Rey crawled out of the hut quickly and watched the Palpatine figure, disappear, as if he were never real at all!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh my God!” Rey cried out.What the hell was that??? Was that part of her training as well? She turned to look at the hut.That still seemed real but she could not make herself stay there. Not even for shelter.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey crawled back inside to get her supplies.When she came back out and stood up, she proceeded to continue her journey, when something snaked out around her ankle and locked onto it! After that nightmarish encounter with her ‘Grandfather Fake Ghost’ or whatever he had been, this hardly bothered her.She used the force to attempt to yank whatever it was, off of her ankle, when she heard the words, ‘Your Jedi ways will not work on me’.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey looked at what was around her ankle, then her eyes traveled upward.The ‘tree’ that she thought had been hanging over the hut, was not a tree at all.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was a large and very vile looking Hutt! And his tail yanked her to the ground, then left her ankle and wrapped around her neck, proceeding to strangle her! Rey used an electric charge to remove his thick tail and then used the force to summon her lightsaber out of her pack, ignite it and sever the tail! The Hutt creature brayed bloody murder and then hurried into the pond.It looked as if it drowned itself.Was that a thing here? When one of these killers failed with her, they killed themselves?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey did not know or care! She picked up her pack and began running! She ran back around the pond, through the annoying, gnarled trees and back towards the shuttle! Yes, it had only been a couple of hours but that would have to do!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But when Rey returned to the spot she thought the shuttle had been in, she found nothing! At first she thought she had the wrong position, but she sensed the ship and Kylo had been there.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh my God!” she yelled. “He just left me here! Oh my God!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey stared accusingly at the spot the ship had been in and threw up her hands! She could see where the fire and pot had been, where Kylo had been cooking.She gritted her teeth! Oh, she would get through three days here alright, if for no other reason but to give Kylo Ren a piece of her mind when the three days were over! The nerve of him!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey turned and skulked off.Once she was a good distance away, Kylo uncloaked himself and the ship.His expression sorrowful, yet wistful.He knew that for his wife to have come running back here, she had already experienced some unnerving encounters.But he could not let her quit this exercise before the allotted time.If he did, Rey would never truly learn how to survive against the many enemies they already had—and the new ones they were sure to make.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo used his communicator to hear General Pryde’s report…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Have you spoken to the Queen of Naboo?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.We are cleared to send troops down to the planet to retrieve some of the orphans.Also, I transferred more storm troopers off of a few of our bases around the galaxy, just to keep order here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And the Resistance Station?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“There has been no sign of it.But I have sent a scouting crew out.They will keep a discreet distance and watch how the repairs on the station go.” Pryde said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo ended the transmission and picked up his binoculars.Rey was now off in the distance, still looking quite huffy and ticked off.He lowered them and set them down.He would have to make damned sure that the house in Coruscant was ready when this was over.He would need anything and everything to stave off his wife’s wrath over this whole thing.And God help him if she ever found out he had not left the planet at all.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>RESISTANCE STATION-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I think I should do it.” Poe said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I think we should all go there.” Finn told Leia, meaning himself, Poe and Zorii, who had actually fixed her hair as if she had wanted it half shaved off.Leia drummed her fingers on a table.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“While I agree that maybe three of you could get things moving faster, I also think that you may arouse suspicion.Rey went to the past without any kind of real plan.I need to hear that you three have a plan on how to convince Qui-Gon, to not only buy Anakin but his mother, Shmi, as well.”Leia told them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, so telling him that things suck in the future if he doesn’t, isn’t an option, right?” Poe asked.Finn rolled his eyes!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No, Poe, we can’t tell Qui-Gon about the future!” he sighed.Zorii looked at Finn, then at Leia.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Finn is slightly force sensitive, right?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Finn shrugged.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I can do a little.But it’s always a surprise when I do do something.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Meaning you don’t mean to, but things happen by accident?” Poe asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah.But it happened more when I was a Storm Trooper.” Finn confessed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What are you getting at?” Leia asked Poe.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I think we ought to go to Qui-Gon, claiming that Finn is ‘force sensitive’ but doesn’t know how to control him powers. That gets us in with him.” Poe said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay,” Leia said skeptically, “then what? Because while Finn is force sensitive, Anakin is strong with it.He’s not going to really be interested in Finn or what he can or can’t do.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I could get to know Qui-Gon by myself.” Zorii said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What does that mean?” Poe asked in a disagreeable tone.Finn raised a brow.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, what does that mean?” Finn asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You both know what it means.And sometimes that’s what’s necessary.I get to know Qui-Gon, seduce him and convince him to free both Anakin and his mother.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.” Leia said.“I never did anything like that and no woman in this Resistance is doing that either.And there is something that has to be made clear here: not only does Qui-Gon need to free Shmi Skywalker, but his mother has to stay in his life.Meaning she goes to Coruscant with Qui-Gon and Anakin.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay,” Poe said, “then to be blunt, General, I think we need to go to the past with the intention of letting Qui-Gon know what will happen if he only takes Anakin.You said yourself that Jedi are usually identified as babies and that your father was too old already, which was part of the problem.I think we just…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But Finn interrupted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Think about that from Qui-Gon’s perspective.We go there and tell him what will happen if he doesn’t do things a certain way.You know what he might think? He might think Anakin isn’t worth the trouble and leave him and his mother on Tatooine as slaves.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Finn is right.No.Qui-Gon isn’t to know anything.That’s not a plan.”she said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Then what?” Poe asked.“Because we’re running out of time here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia suddenly looked around the table at everyone before her eyes settled on Poe.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You go there telling Rey’s story.” she said.Poe, Finn and Zorii looked confused.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What?” Finn asked.“What do you mean?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I mean,” Leia said, “the three of you go back in time to Tatooine.Poe, you claim to be Anakin’s biological father.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Whoa!” Poe yelled.“What?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Uh, yeah, General Organa…” Finn trailed off skeptically. But Zorii saw where this was going.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Shmi always said that Anakin had no father.That sounds like crap but I sort of believe her.We make ourselves known to Qui-Gon, with Poe claiming to be Anakin’s father and having to have had to stay away because his father is a Sith, who is looking for Anakin.”Zorii said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Right!” Finn said, catching on, “and Poe makes it clear that he wants both Anakin and Shmi protected because of this Sith that they are in danger from.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“At the very least, Shmi will be protected by the Jedi and will be taken to Coruscant with Anakin. It’s a good plan.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Except for Shmi.” Poe said.“We basically have to tell Qui-Gon all of this, while keeping out of Shmi’s sight.I think she’s going to remember not knowing me ever!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You could say she was drunk?” Finn suggested.But Leia stood up from the table.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We’re all going to the island to see Luke and use the book.Pack any gear you think you might need.But I’m going to trust the three of you to work out the details once you go back to the past.” she said.Poe, Finn and Zorii got up and left the situation room.Leia took a deep breath.If this worked, Rey might not be pregnant when the three of them returned.And she would have to deal with the very real consequences of what that would mean for her relationship with her only daughter.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>DAGOBAH-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey decided to return to the ‘Yoda Hut’ when it began to rain.Not hard but it was misty and slightly annoying.Meaning she didn’t want to be clomping around in it.She walked around the mucky pond again to get to the hut, this time, without a Hutt hanging over it pretending to be an overhanging tree.She got down on the ground and crawled in, hoping that no one else ‘disguised’ as someone she knew, came crawling in after her!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Why would Kylo take the ship and leave? Would he really be returning in three days? Or was this his way of forcing her tobecome ‘More Sith’? Would he actually leave her here for weeks? Or even a month?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey had just decided that if Kylo left her in this swamp for longer than three days, she was just going to travel back to the past with Anakin and Padme.Where it was nice and warm! She was thinking along those lines as she settled her head down on a small pillow, when a scruffing noise from outside of the hut, caused her to raise her head again.It meant she had company.Probably unwanted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey sensed a presence and realized it was someone familiar.She crawled to a window and saw none other than Darth Maul out there! Rey hoped he was an apparition of some sort, but when she searched her feelings, she knew he was real.Rey crawled out of the hut and stood up to face him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What brings you to Dagobah?” she asked casually.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Pardon the intrusion, Your Imperial Majesty, but I had to come.There is a problem.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“When is there not?” Rey sighed.“A problem with what?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“There is a growing rebellion against your rule.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You mean the Resistance?My mother is the head of that so we’ll be fine.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No,” Darth Maul said quietly, “not them.There are a group of rebels that want your brother to rule.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey blinked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t have a brother.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I know.Apparently I have traced the source of the rumor to a midwife on Dantooine.She claims she delivered you and your brother.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“A midwife on Dantooine?” Rey repeated.“Why would would she say such a thing?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I would like to find out.And kill her, of course.” Maul said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well maybe she doesn’t mean me? I’m sorry but I don’t have a brother! I am an only child! I think someone is just trying to start trouble.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.But this rumor is taking shape, Your Majesty.It must be snuffed out quickly.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But when she is found dead, don’t you think people will think there was something to what was said? I just say…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your Majesty,” Maul“We cannot allow people to think that there is another sibling, that could possibly rule.Now I killed the three remaining creatures you were supposed to slay.Tell your husband that you finished the training here so you can return to the First Order ship.For all you know, one of those creatures was with the rebellion.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey stared at him.Maul was dead serious.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Does this phantom brother of mine have a name?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.Though I plan on finding out.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But you don’t think I have a brother, do you? I mean I’m telling you…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I think if you actually had one, Palpatine would have made that known and tried to recruit him as an apprentice.Or have him killed.” Maul replied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Suddenly, Rey heard Kylo calling her name! He must have returned to the planet.She glanced in the direction the sound was coming from before looking at Maul.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Alright. Go. But if she is very old, we should allow her to just die of old age.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Maul refrained from rolling his eyes! That would not be happening.But he planned to stick close to Rey Palpatine’s side.Anakin Skywalker was his master.A master that was only looking out for himself and his own lineage.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Darth Maul was not a Skywalker.And neither was Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She was a Palpatine.That meant there were more possibilities for him if he stuck close to her, groomed her in his own way and did everything he could to lessen Kylo Ren’s influence on his wife.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“As you wish, Your Majesty.” Maul said and turned to walk off.Rey noticed that an eery fog had crept up, once Maul appeared.He now disappeared into it, just as Kylo’s voice grew closer to her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey! Rey!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey walked to meet Kylo, who was looking at a hologram on his wrist.When she finally came into his line of sight, he smiled.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I see you killed all of your attackers, before the three day limit.Rey, I am so proud of you.I knew you could do this.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.So where did you go?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Go?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I went back to the ship and it was gone.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh.Well, Rey, I was not anywhere. I cloaked the ship purposely so that you could not come running back.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey hit him with a blast of lightening that caused Kylo to stumble slightly!He was building up a a tolerance to her electric attacks.She then turned back to Yoda’s hut.She crawled in and doused the lights.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo gingerly approached the hut, eyeing it and looking around.Something did not feel right.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey? Rey, what is this?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey did not answer.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, what is this structure? How long have you been living in it?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey hurriedly crawled out, stood up and faced him!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How dare you! You are nothing more than an animal! I am pregnant and I needed rest! I don’t know what this little house is but I used it to rest between kills! Am I allowed to rest between murders, Kylo? Huh? Am I allowed to at least do that?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But Kylo didn’t back off.Not one inch.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am sorry.I apologize.Now, I want you to come along with me so we can go over your kills.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey didn’t like the sound of that!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Go over my kills?” she asked uneasily.She then looked at the hologram figures on his wrist watch.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What are those?” she asked, still uneasy.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“These are the creatures you confronted and killed.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, each creature agreed to come here and participate in this, knowing they would be killed, of course.The First Order pays money to the families of each creature that is slain…now of course, if any of them died by other means or by someone else’s hand, the families get nothing.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh.” Rey said again.Kylo looked at his watch for a moment, then looked at Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your first kill was a Wookie, correct?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And he died how?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey <b>REALLY</b> didn’t like the sound of this!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What does that matter? You can see he’s dead, right?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, I need to know how you killed, so we can work on any weaknesses in your techniques.Now how did he die? Where did you leave his body?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I hit him with electricity and he then killed himself.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo stared at her unblinking.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He killed himself? What are you saying?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am saying that I hit him with a charge and he kind of gave up and dragged himself towards this pool of quicksand.He allowed himself to sink.Speaking of, I could have accidentally fell into that muck!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes but you could have used the force to pull yourself out.” Kylo said dismissively.“Yes, I do detect his body within that quicksand.Since it does sound like a ritual suicide, the Wookie’s family will not be paid.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh.” Rey said again, feeling bad.“Do you think they need the money badly?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know or care. Now, let’s move on to your next kill, which would have been…yes…the apparition of your worst fear.Who appeared?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well it was someone who pretended to be Master Kenobi but turned out to be Palpatine.I kicked him through the hut over there and he landed near the pond.He then disappeared.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Hmmm.” was all Kylo said to that.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What?” Rey asked defensively.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I would have preferred that you not use any of your body parts to propel him away from you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, Kylo. I am sorry.So can we go back to the ship now?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You have four more kills I need to look over.Then we can go back to the ship.” Kylo replied, looking at his hologram watch again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am pregnant, Kylo! I mean I can’t be out in this swamp air.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo looked at her.Hard.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is wrong?” he asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Nothing.I just fill a chill in the air.”Rey sniffed, lying.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And that is all?Did something else happen out here? I sense a presence.Was someone here with you? Someone that was not supposed to be?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m just cold, that’s all.Maybe we can look over my kills tomorrow?” she suggested.Kylo turned off the holographic watch and smiled patiently at her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Alright.As you wish.We will come out tomorrow to look over your remaining victims.Now, am I still an ‘animal’? And do I get the kiss that you would not give me before?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey smiled and floated into his arms and Kylo drew her tightly to him, his mouth possessing hers in an almost hungry assault,When their lips parted, reluctantly,Kylo took her hand and walked back with her to the shuttle.Rey was chattering about things he was not paying any attention to, though he pretended to.His mind was still very much on what had taken place here on Dagobah.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He knew Rey had killed a Hutt, two Gungan brothers, a Mandalorian and a Neimoidian.He also knew how they died.But the reason he had come to her, after seeing her finish so quickly, was that the last four—the Gungan, Mandalorian and Neimoidian kills were a bit violent.It took Kylo back to the overwhelming power Rey used in deflecting that Resistance space station ray.She had been weakened by the effort. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo glanced back at the hut Rey had been in.Had she truly been resting between kills? It bothered him that she would feel the need to rest at all.Maybe he was being an animal?He was going to be a father and despite Rey’s power, carrying their child, even a seedling, had to be affecting her physically.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When they returned to the shuttle, Rey went to the back to shower.There was a guest bed back there as well.Kylo powered the shuttle up and soon, was immersed in deep space, his destination, the First Order Destroyer.He put the ship on auto pilot and went to the back where Rey was.He found her in a robe, dead asleep on the bed.He sighed and pulled a blanket over her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, Little Scavenger, I hope I did not tax you or our unborn son too much.” he whispered, kissing the back of her head, before getting up and walking back up to the pilot’s chair.It was there that he received an incoming message from General Pryde.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Supreme Leader, I thought you should know that a Wookie is demanding payment for his silence, regarding the Dagobah matter.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“A Wookie? He killed himself. Or not.” Kylo said wryly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He said that he lost his weapon in quicksand and dove in to retrieve it.When he came back up, the Empress was gone. He is also claiming that she had help with her kills, which was not was agreed upon.What do you want to do about him?”General Pryde asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I checked the Empress’s kills and a Wookie’s body was detected in the quicksand.And no one ‘dives in’ after anything, with regards to quicksand.Find him and kill him for his lies.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What about the other accusation? That the Empress had help?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I would know if anyone else had been there.And anyone questioning our integrity will die.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll take care of it.” General Pryde said before ending the communication.Kylo drummed his fingers on the console.He would wait until Rey awakened to ask her about all of this.He had sensed another presence in the swamp.And now he began to wonder if the last four kills, seemed so different, because the assassin was not Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">I<b>SLAND-</b></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Luke gave Leia a look of disbelief, with folded arms, as he listened to Poe, Finn and Zorii, outline their plan, which soundedvery half assed, to him, as to how to reset the timeline properly. The timeline Kylo Ren and Rey had messed up. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But once he heard how Rey deflected the power of the space station, which was essentially Death Star number three, he knew something had to be done.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So,” Luke began, “the three of you go to Qui-Gon wth Finn saying he’s force sensitive…by the way, are you?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I can do a little.” Finn confessed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Luke looked over at rock.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Use the force to lift that rock.Even just a little.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Luke,” Leia sighed, “time is of the essence here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, and you all will be returning pretty quickly, if Qui-Gon asks for some proof and you cannot provide it.That and in order to move in and out of time, you have to have the force within you.Finn, lift the rock.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Finn looked at the rock, concentrated and it did lift, before slamming down onto the ground! Luke nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, so if you can do something like that, your story of Finn’s needing to be trained will get Master Qui-Gon’s attention. And you should be able to come back and forth if need be.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay,” Zorii said, “so once we have Qui-Gon’s attention, we bring up Poe’s being Anakin’s biological father, how Poe’s real father is a Sith and how he wants Jedi protection for both Anakin and Shmi.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Luke shook his head.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why can’t you all just go back and buy Shmi yourselves?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I think the slaver wasn’t willing to part with both of them.” Leia said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well,” Poe said, “Qui-Gon should have upped the price.I think freeing her was possible.Look, that doesn’t solve our problem of keeping Anakin and Shmi together.We free Shmi and we still have to get Qui-Gon to agree to take both of them back to Coruscant. I think our cover story makes it clear that they both need to be together.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Who is the Sith?” Luke asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Huh?” Finn asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You heard me Finn.Leia…so Poe knows his father is a Sith but he doesn’t know his name?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We could say Dooku?” Leia suggested.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And if Dooku hears about this?” Luke argued.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Who the hell is Dooku? What the hell kind of name is that? I am not about to go to anyone telling them may name is ‘Poe Dooku’!” Poe groused.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Dooku was once a Jedi Master that turned to the dark side,” Leia explained, “Anakin killed him.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You know,” Zorii said, “our goal is to get Qui-Gon to free both mother and son.By the time the lies are exposed, we’ll be long gone by then.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah…” Finn said in an unsure tone, “but if this Dooku was a former Jedi Master, then Qui-Gon might want to check our story. We really have to sell this.Meaning we have to tell him why Poe wasn’t raised by his ‘father’.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not worried about that.” Poe said dismissively.“I am worried about Shmi.Slightly.I really have to act like we had drunken sex, conceived Anakin Skywalker, all without her knowing damned well that that didn’t happen.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What if she doesn’t drink?” Finn asked.“That was your plan right? Drunken sex and she didn’t remember?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll convince Qui-Gon that Shmi’s ashamed of what happened and is lying.” Poe said. “Now I say we stop talking this damned plan to death and get moving.Rey will kill us all one of these days if we don’t change things.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Finn was about to disagree, but he did not.He had once been with the First Order.He knew first hand how hard it was to escape their clutches, once they had you in them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Luke nodded and they all walked to the hut where the Shadow Book of Jedi sat. Luke opened up the book to an image of Master Qui-Gon. He then looked at Finn.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The way you get back and forth without this book, is that you see in your mind, Qui-Gon’s exact image in this book.You will only have to touch it the first time you travel.” Luke told him. Finn put his hand on it and Poe and Zorii held on to him, as they disappeared.Once they were gone, Leia ran a hand over her face.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“They know that they need to go there, make contact with Qui-Gon, come back here, so that qualifies them to actually change things, then return and seal the deal.” she said, listing what needed to be done. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m going to ask what I always do: does Han know about any of this?” Luke asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.And once things return to normal, I want you to go back to training Rey.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What about Kylo Ren?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Luke, if things go as planned, I don’t know that Han and I will have ever found one another.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Palpatine is going to do what he wants, whether there is a Darth Vader or not.Ben and Rey will exist.”Luke said firmly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But will their baby?” Leia whispered.“God, the only good thing that could possibly come out of this, is that Rey and Ben will not know that they should hate me for doing this.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey awoke and yawned.She had not meant to fall asleep at all after her shower.She got off of the bed and went out to the co-pilot’s chair, to sit beside Kylo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m sorry for falling asleep.” she said, staring out into space.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You slept because you needed the rest.” he said and Rey looked over at him.His eyes slammed into hers.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What?” she asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I need to know what happened on Dagobah.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Kylo, is this about going over the kills? I’m feeling tired again…” she trailed off and began to get up.But he reached over and pulled her so that she came over to him.He forced her down into his lap!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey,” he said in an uncharacteristically, cajoling tone, “tell me about the Gungan brothers?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Brothers?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Did you kill them separately?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey tried to get up but Kylo’s hold on her tightened.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You beheaded them with your light saber, didn’t you?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” Rey said weakly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And then the other two? The…”Kylo drew out the word ‘the’ so that she herself would identify who she ‘killed’.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey forced herself out of his lap and stood up.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Darth Maul showed up.He killed the last three.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo slowly stood up as well.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I sensed a presence near you when I arrived.What was he doing on Dagobah?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He said that there was a growing rebellion towards me.He claims some midwife on Dantooine is saying that I have a brother.People want him to be Emperor.I tried to tell him that I do not have a brother, but he plans to interrogate the midwife anyway.I told him not to kill her but I think he’s going to.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo clenched his jaw.This midwife knew about Poe.But people did not realize that he had no powers. Rey lifted a brow.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You have nothing to say to that?” she asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Allow Maul to do what he must.He is Anakin’s apprentice after all.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But why would some old woman say that? She just made that up!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo cupped her face within his hands.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She probably drinks. Like Luke.Let’s not talk about it anymore.” he whispered, reaching down to put the ship into auto pilot again, before taking Rey’s hand and pulling her towards the other room…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey was reminded that in the brief time she had been married to Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, she could not figure out which sort of lovemaking she preferred with him.But as usual, she found herself lost in passion as he took his time and slowly moved within her, his pace leisurely, as if they had all of the time in the world.She suspected he was being gentle because of their baby seedling, not that she minded.She met him thrust for thrustas he filled her again and again.They climbed until their passion soared end over end, like a billowing wave, crashing on the shore.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When it was over, Kylo lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling.Rey was on her back as well, but her mind went to the other things.Like what Darth Maul had found out about her made up brother and how glad she was that this Dagobah thing was over…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey propped up on her side and looked at him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes?” she asked with a smile.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You have great power.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey frowned and touched his chest with her finger, caressing it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” was all she said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“If you want to use it, then you need to be trained properly.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey smelled trouble but let him say what he needed to say.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I get that.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo reached for the hand that was caressing his chest and squeezed it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That space station blast was aimed at a mechanical part of the ship.Not the bridge.You didn’t need to block it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No, but someone would have been killed working down there.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But that ‘someone’, was not you or I.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Kylo, come on…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, you passed out from using that much power to deflect a space station blast.Did you know that you were out for a half an hour? I was told you were still alive and would come around, but it was a <b>HALF AN HOUR!”</b></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey felt his hand squeeze hers.His tone had sounded half strangled just now.And he had squeezed her hand in the same manner that he had when she woke up in the infirmary after the explosion.She could feel the same fear and sadness coming from him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I did not know that.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That is because I hid my feelings better than I did before.If you want to use that amount of power, then you need to know how to not let it tire you to that extent.” he said, still squeezing her hand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What do you want?” she whispered.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I want you to return to Dagobah and stay there for a week.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey sensed he would want this, but she did not fight him or even give him any attitude.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Fine.I’ll go.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo pulled her into the cocoon of his arms and they held each other, quietly.Rey would return to Dagobah and Kylo would make sure that talk of Rey’s brother, was snuffed out for good.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>FIRST ORDER SHIP-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The shuttle landed in the docking bay and Kylo held Rey’s hand as they walked down the plank.General Pryde was the first to meet them and they moved among the sea of personnel that was now kneeling.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I thought I would bring you up to speed on everything, Your Imperial Majesty.”Pryde said, glancing at Kylo, who nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh.Alright.” Rey said, walking side by side with him.Kylo was behind them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“First,our invasion of Naboo is on schedule.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey stopped walking and looked at him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Invasion of Naboo?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.It was decided to carry out the late Captain Phasma’s plan to recruit new storm troopers.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She died?” Rey asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, during the Jedi attack on this ship.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh.Well, I thought her plan was stupid, so no.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No on the invasion?” General Pryde asked, glancing at Kylo who now behind her mouthing the word ‘yes’.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“General, can you not just fill in the shortage with other storm troopers from outposts?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, but only temporarily.Eventually it will be noticeable that the outposts are not well guarded and someone might take advantage.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“General Pryde, recruiting children and then using them when they grow up, still leaves you short.Why don’t you ask for volunteers from grown men and even women.Or if you don’t get any, pay a proper wage and I am sure…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“With all due respect, storm troopers are given a place to live and are fed.They are also given a small allowance for their down time, but there is very little of that.It takes everything to guard the First Order.We have many enemies.” General Pryde replied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“With all due respect, General, no children. Find some adults or pull some from the outposts.Then <b>CLOSE</b> the outposts if there are not enough storm troopers to look after it.What is next?” Rey asked, ticked off about the whole subject.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">General Pryde acted as if he had not noticed Kylo Ren’s non verbal cue to go ahead and invade Naboo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, of course, Your Imperial Majesty.The second item is the prisoner we have aboard.You can see his ship over there.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey looked over in the direction he was pointing in and gasped! It was the Millennium Falcon!Kylo sighed.Damn!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You are keeping my father prisoner here???” Rey demanded to know.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your Imperial Majesty, he just showed up here with that beast, thinking he can do what he likes now that you’re an Empress.That and he’s married to the leader of the Resistance.We could not put him in aguest room and you were not here.”General Pryde sniffed.He then glanced at Kylo, who cleared his throat and moved so that he was between Rey and Pryde.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, it is protocol.He does not belong here.We will release him and Chewie and send him on his way.” he said quietly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes we will!<b> AFTER</b> he and Chewie get a nice dinner! I want to see them now!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">General Pryde nodded to a First Order officer and Rey stomped off with him!She was disappointed that Kylo wasn’t as horrified as she was about what had happened to Han and Chewie.But if she had learned anything during her young, child years, is that feelings could not be forced. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Meanwhile, Kylo and General Pryde moved off towards the bridge.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How soon until we reach Naboo?” he asked tersely.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“One hour.” General Pryde replied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Give me the order and I will sign her name to it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">General Pryde felt slightly uneasy.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Are you sure?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why wouldn’t I be sure?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">General Pryde stopped walking.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Because her ‘representative’ was here.The one that calls himself Maul.Sir, I do not mean to speak out of turn, but he has appointed himself as someone that is looking out for your wife’s interests alone.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That is your feeling?” Kylo Ren asked, not caring to hear that Maul was on this Destroyer in their absence.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.And he will be looking for any little breach of royal protocol.Though he does not seem as if he would have a problem with the Naboo mission himself.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Give me the orders anyway.I will deal with Maul.” Kylo told General Pryde and he nodded, walking off.Kylo then glanced in the direction Rey had walked off in.He would be in his quarters until he received word that Han Solo and Chewbacca had left this ship.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey had a table set up in the throne room, along with a nice dinner so that Han, Chewie and herself could eat. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am so sorry about that! If I had been here that would have never happened! Chewie, how is your meat?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Chewie emitted a snort of approval and continued to chow down.But Han barely touched his meal.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Father? What is it? Is it because Kylo is not here?” Rey asked.“You weren’t hurt when they threw you in the cell?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Han reached over for Rey’s hand and squeezed it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.I’m fine. Chewie’s fine too.You said you were in Dagobah?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.Kylo thought I needed more training.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I heard about what you did with the space station blast.Your mother, Finn, Poe and Zorii, left to see Luke right after.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Even Finn is against me now?” Rey asked glumly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Honey, we’re worried.I…I need to talk to Ben.About Leia.Why don’t you tell him to meet me on the Falcon, okay?Chewie, take the plate and finish eating on the ship.” he told his old friend.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You’re leaving?” Rey asked.“So soon?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Honey, you have things to do and I need to find out what’s going on with your mother’s visit to Luke.”Han said, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it. “I want you to go to wherever your room is and rest.You look tired.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey nodded and stood up.She walked over to the throne chair to summon Kylo on the arm rest communicator. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It took ten minutes for Kylo to walk up the plank of the Millennium Falcon.Chewie was putting his wrapped dinner in a refrigeration unit.Kylo walked up to Han.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am glad that you cut your visit with Rey short.She has business to attend to as do I.Have a safe trip.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Wow!” Han grinned.“That is the nicest thing you’ve said to me in years.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Goodbye.” Kylo said and began to turn away, but Han touched his arm.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ben, I didn’t call you here to say goodbye.I mean, yes, I’m leaving, but I came here to show you something.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo eyed Han.He could feel intense worry coming from his father.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is it?” Kylo asked.He watched as Han walked over to a drawer and pulled out a holographic watch.Han put it on and pulled up an image.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What am I looking at?” Kylo asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“An image given to me an hour ago from the Resistance Infirmary.It is a sonogram of Rey’s babies.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Babies?” Kylo asked, now looking from Han to the image. “We are having twins?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.” Han said in an odd sounding tone.One that made Kylo uneasy.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What do you mean, ‘no’?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I mean that the other seedling child is littler. Like he was made a day after this one.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo remembered the throne encounter with Rey.He shook his head.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I do not understand.So Rey is carrying two babies from two different conception times?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Han folded his arms.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey is only carrying one baby.The second one.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo now stared at Han.Chewie growled softly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Our first child came back to her! Your people confirmed it!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ben,” Han said gently, “I am going to enhance the image of the seeds.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo still did not understand until Han used the device to enlarge the seedling children.What he saw made him take a step back…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The seedling child that had seemingly come back inside Rey, had the wretched face of Emperor Palpatine!He stared at it before looking at Han.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ben…there are three more images here.” he said and Kylo forced himself to see proof that the ‘Emperor Baby’, was moving closer to his real, unborn son, who was encased in a Force Halo for protection.Palpatine was moving closer to his son to do what?!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I…I cannot tell Rey this!” Kylo rasped, his throat feeling dry.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You have to! You both have to deal with this!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So that…thing is Palpatine waiting to be reborn? He is using his own granddaughter as a vessel?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It looks that way.” Han said quietly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I cannot tell Rey this! I am supposed to tell my wife that she is carrying her own grandfather, who is inside her looking to murder our son?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We don’t know that…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh of course that’s what is going on in those images! And he…he…he possessed my first born seedling and killed him.He is the Emperor now.”Kylo said in an anguished tone.Han moved closer to him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, well we just get him out of there before he can hurt <b>MY</b> grandson!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He probably knows he’s been discovered.” Kylo said, rubbing his throat. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We put Rey under and cut him out of there.” Han said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.This is about the Force.The usual medical remedies will not work here.”Kylo said, thinking and thinking and…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What?” Han asked.He could see that Ben had thought of something.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I need to take her to Anakin.He can help.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ben, your mother does not want either you or Rey fooling around with the past!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Does she want Rey to deliver the Emperor?! Thank you for coming to me with this.I will handle it from here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How? Are you going to tell Rey?” Han asked in a demanding tone.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will deal with this.” was all Kylo said before turning and leaving the Millennium Falcon.Han stared after him for a moment, before running a hand down his face.He was going to have to stay out of this and let his son and daughter handle this their own way.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>TATTOOINE-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe, Finn and Zorii landed in a clump of sand, seemingly, in the middle of nowhere.It was like they were poured out of the sky and into a pile of unwelcoming sand.Poe spit some out while Finn and Zorii coughed! </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe stood up and looked around.He saw nothing anywhere.And yet when Rey went back to the Clone Wars, did she arrive in the middle of nowhere? Why weren’t they next to Qui-Gon someplace?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Are we sure we’re in the right place?” Poe asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know if we’re in the right place, but this is definitely Tatooine.” Zorii said with distaste,“I had to come here for repairs years ago and I could not wait to leave!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, well which way should we begin walking?” Poe asked.That was when Finn spotted something.Something that proved that they were not the only ones in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Guys? I think that’s Queen Amidala’s transport! Remember, it was injured and needed a part.”Finn said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh yeah.” Poe replied.“Okay, so here’s the plan: we head over there, tell them that our ship crashed and then Finn, you do something Force like and that will get Obi-Wan in contact with Qui-Gon.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But Zorii saw a problem.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Qui-Gon walked to Mos Eisley to get that part for the ship.Don’t you think we should too? After all, we don’t care about Obi-Wan, we need Qui-Gon.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She’s right,” Finn said, “because according to lore, Qui-Gon does not return to that ship until he has a freed Anakin with him.And Anakin alone.We need to go in the other direction.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay,” Poe agreed, “then let’s start walking.We know that they stopped to buy the part.We need to find Anakin’s house. That’s where he will be.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He won’t be alone.” Zorii reminded Poe.“Artoo, Luke and Leia’s mother, Padme and a Gungan will also be with them.We need to really be careful not to give anything away.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We make contact, then go back to our time.Then we can check in with General Organa and Luke.They may have suggestions on how to improve our story.” Finn said. Poe raised a brow.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Improve our story? I like telling Shmi that she and I were drunk and she doesn’t remember.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t.” Finn replied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh come on! Does anyone really believe that Anakin’s conception was ‘Force Related’? Qui-Gon was probably being polite when Shmi told him that.” Poe said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A wind began to kick up.A wind that would get worse with each step the trio took to find the Jedi Master and the future Darth Vader.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>FIRST ORDER SHIP-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo found Rey in their quarters, looking through her closet.She glanced behind her when Kylo entered.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will need more practical clothing to survive another bout on Dagobah.” she mused.“Did you see Father?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I did.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey tilted her head.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Please tell me you did not fight?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He thought that we needed a honeymoon.” Kylo lied.Rey’s face brightened considerably!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“A honeymoon? Really?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes and I agreed with him.So I want you to pack some things for a week and we’re going to go to Canto Bight.A little gambling and sun would be fun, don’t you think?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well, yes, though I am not much of a gambler.” Rey admitted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You don’t have to be.Members of the First Order win whether we have or not.” Kylo said, letting go of her and turning from her. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What does that mean?” Rey asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It means we don’t lose, Rey.Now, pack some things and we’ll put Dagobah off for awhile, okay?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey stared at him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What? Do you not want to go?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Kylo, you have spent the last 24 hours haranguing me about learning what I need to learn as your apprentice, the mother of your son and as an Empress.And now you want to drop all of that for fun?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is wrong with that?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You do not do fun.Something is wrong, isn’t it?” Rey asked.“And do not lie to me because I can feel it!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo dropped all pretenses.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We need to go and find Anakin.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Now Rey knew something was wrong!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You want to go back to the past and bring Anakin here?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No,” Kylo said, walking back over to her and resting his hands heavily on both of her shoulders, “I want both of us to go to the past and find him.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why?” Rey whispered.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He could feel her fear grow with each second. And a part of him wanted to lie to her.To tell her everything was going to be alright.A part of him wanted to remove the Emperor from her womb in a way that she would never know about.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But she did need to know.Kylo placed her head in his hands.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Father had some news he wanted to tell me.And he could not tell you because…well, because.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What? He barely touched his food! Is it Mother? Has something happened to her?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.It is not Mother.It is you.And our babies.” he said carefully.He watched Rey’s facial expression change from fear to puzzlement.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Babies? I was examined on the Resistance Destroyer.There is only one.The child that Palpatine stole from us.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“There are two now, Rey.A second seedling is inside of you.In all probability, he was conceived days later.Maybe even a week.”Kylo Ren told her and he could see that she was thinking about the throne room.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Is that even possible?” she asked, now wondering why this was a bad thing at all?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey,” Kylo said patiently, “the seedling that came back to you on Exegol is not our son. He is gone.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey wrenched away from him and backed back!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What are you talking about?! I felt him come back inside of me! The doctor confirmed it! Father was with me!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes and that is why he felt he had to come.He showed me hologram images…enlarged.The seedling on Exegol is not our son.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes he is! He is inside of me! You just said there are two seedlings!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo closed the distance between them again and grabbed her shoulders!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, Palpatine has possessed the child that he took from us.He is gone.He is now the Emperor.We need to destroy him before he kills our other baby.He is protected by a force shield, but eventually Palpatine will figure out a way…<b>REY!”</b></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The news was too much for Rey to bear, as she began convulsing, electricity encasing her body! Kylo was forced to let go of her as she fell to the floor and only Rey alone, heard the Palpatine’s voice inside of her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“You will allow me my will! You will allow me to be born or your other child will suffer my wrath!”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey’s eyes flew open and her electric seizure ceased! Kylo got down on the ground and pulled her into his arms, rocking her slowly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We need Anakin.” he whispered. “He will know what to do.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He spoke to me.” Rey whispered back.“Palpatine will kill our child if we do not allow him to be reborn.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Then we go now.” Kylo told her, getting up off of the floor and pulling her up with him.Rey nodded and she held on to him tightly, as they both shimmered back to the Clone Wars for help.Kylo tried to hide his fear from Rey.His fear for their endangered child and his fear that despite the fact that Anakin was family, he would want something for his help.Something that Kylo was not prepared to surrender to him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>CLONE WARS TIME-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Anakin Skywalker stared out of the windows of the office formerly occupied by Palpatine.He found that he did that a lot these days.Staring out of windows and dreaming about what his life could be, now that he had shed all that was Jedi and their hypocritical ways.The Jedi should have never taken sides during the Clone Wars.They were supposed to keep the peace, nothing more, nothing less.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">His mind went to Padme.Padme, Luke and Leia.Luke ate like there was no tomorrow! And he had the worst temper tantrums if he did not get more of something that he wasn’t supposed to have in the first place.The other morning, Luke had reached across his highchair to eat off of Anakin’s breakfast plate! The Nanny Droid and Padme had tried to stop him but Anakin insisted that it was alright.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Then there was Leia.He and Padme had taken the twins to a celebration for the Queen of Naboo.Somehow, Leia had lost her pacifier and Anakin had to crawl down on the grounds amongst people to find it! Finally, he used the force to move people, which caused some problems…but he did find his little girl’s pacifier. That was the important thing.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Padme was important too.And for some reason, making her realize that was going slower than he had anticipated.He often wondered if his one eye made him undesirable to her now?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia touched his eyepatch.And he felt love coming from her when her tiny hand warmed the covering.She was not disgusted by him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Luke did not notice his malady and wanted every toy Leia had. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Padme was just not there.Not really.Her head was someplace else.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Anakin had no idea where her heart was.All he knew was that he had to snuff out any talk that the two of them were not really married.Obi-Wan needed to die, wherever he was. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He was thinking along those lines, when Kylo Ren and Rey suddenly shimmered in before him! And Rey looked nothing short of distraught.Kylo looked like a version of distraught.Actually, he never looked any kind of way to Anakin, facial expression wise.Yes, his grandson from another time scowled at times, but other than that, he had a way of staring without blinking that Anakin found to be ‘interesting’.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He hurried over to them, for Kylo was holding Rey as if she may collapse.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is it?” Anakin asked tersely, sensing unrest in the force, and in the two of them.Rey, who was on the verge of crying, pulled herself together and faced her former master.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Palpatine is inside of me! He has possessed my child and wants to kill my other unborn! Get him out! Help me get him out of me!” she began to wail.Anakin had no idea what she was talking about and looked to Kylo for an explanation.He eased Rey down onto a couch and touched her face, before standing upright to address Anakin.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It was discovered that after Rey killed Palpatine in our time, our seedling child did not come back to rest inside of Rey.The Emperor took over our child’s body and is inside of her.Meanwhile, Rey and I conceived another child, who is inside of her along with Palpatine.I saw holographic pictures of Palpatine looking…he was very threatening towards our child.He is threatening to kill him if Rey does not allow him to be born.We are asking for your help.” </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Anakin could hear the calm in Kylo’s voice.Calm that he knew his grandson did not really feel. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Where is Maul?” he asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What does he matter?!” Kylo snapped.“Can you get Palpatine out of Rey???”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It ‘matters’, because if word gets out in your time that Rey did not slay her grandfather and that he is alive, unrest could begin.Does he know?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.” Rey said, pulling herself together.“He is checking on another matter for me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Anakin sensed from the way she said that, this other matter was of some importance as well.But he said nothing.He was pleased that Rey was accepting help from Maul at all.He slowly walked over to the couch and and sat beside her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, what Palpatine has done is called a ‘Force Conception’.Allof us have the ability at the point of death, to become reborn in someone else.But to possess an unborn child is rare but not unheard of.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How do we get him out?” Kylo asked curtly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“This happened,” Anakin went on, ignoring Kylo, “because you did not give yourself over fully to the Dark Side, Rey.If you had truly been one with it, Palpatine could have never achieved this.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I take it,” Kylo said coolly, “that this is your way of lecturing me on how I train my apprentice?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Anakin tore his eyes off of Rey and looked up at Kylo in a challenging way.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, Kylo.You are too easy on her.I get that.If Padme was my apprentice and wife, I do not know that I could do what I needed to do, to train her.That is why I suggested Maul take over.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I didn’t want him.” Rey said tiredly.“And I don’t want to become one wth the dark side.Just help me cut him out or something!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, he will die and go away if you fully accept your fate.That is how this works.That is how you get rid of him.” Anakin said gently.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo smelled treachery afoot! And he got the distinct impression that whatever Rey would need to do, would benefit Anakin here!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What do I need to do?” Rey asked hoarsely.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“In order to rid yourself of Palpatine in your womb, in order to save your unborn son…you will need to take the life of a Jedi.Pick one of the council members and kill them, Rey. Though I will caution you, the more you kill, the faster Palpatine will be gone from you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey stared at Anakin before looking up at Kylo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I can’t do that.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes you can, Rey.” Kylo said.“Now I want you to pull yourself together and go to the Jedi Temple.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Do what needs doing to save our family.”Anakin told her, pulling her up from the couch.Rey sniffed and nodded.She would save her baby and get Palpatine out of her.She would murder Jedi.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey quietly entered the temple and walked past younglings.There was no way she was murdering children! She thought about all of the members on the council and told herself to kill the ones she hadn’t liked.Maybe that would make this whole thing easier.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She had not gotten past the first closed door, when Council Member Ki-Adi-Mundi, a Cerean from Cerea and a skeptic about everything brought before the council, was suddenly walking towards her.Rey had always thought his head was very large, but other than that, she had not had any sort of opinion about him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Suddenly, Palpatine was in her head.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“You don’t have the nerve, girl! Skywalker is making you do his dirty work! </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey ignored her grandfather and just decided to be quick about it!Ki-Adi-Mundi sensed her intention and began to unsheathe his lightsaber.But Rey hit him with a fatal bolt of lightning! He fell to the floor and Rey stepped over him to look for another member.She knew the others would sense his death and come to her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Yaddle, a female species of Yoda, leaped into the air with her lightsaber to face her, but Rey used the force to push her back as another Jedi named Adi Gallia appeared before her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You were told not to return to this time, Rey Palpatine.Now the only way out for you is death!” Add warned her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“My last name is not Palpatine!” Rey snapped and ignited her lightsaber at the same time Adi ignited hers.She fended off Yaddle and Adi, before Mace Windu appeared and used the force to propel Rey backwards into a wall!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey then turned invisible.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She has cloaked herself!” Mace hissed.“A coward’s way of…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey reappeared and impaled Mace with her lightsaber, then used the force to send Yaddle out of one of the windows of the temple and down into the streets of Coruscant!Adi tried to force choke her but Rey turned on her, while pulling the lightsaber out of Mace, and did what she did to Maul on the shuttle only a day before.She paralyzed everything in Adi’s body, with the exception of her head and heart, before reaming the lightsaber through her as well!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Yaddle, who had managed to keep herself from slamming into the streets below, returned and pointed her saber at Rey!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Fully turned to the dark side you are, Rey! Live you cannot!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Suddenly, Rey collapsed and Yaddle saw the entity of Palpatine leave her body, before spinning around violently, until he was no more! Kyle and Anakin burst in and caught a fleeting image of Palpatine’s departure! Kylo threw his lightsaber at Yaddle, beheading her, before it returned to his hands.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Anakin smiled at the sight of the carnage.The Skywalker dynasty would live on.He hurried over where Kylo was cradling Rey in his arms on the ground.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We need to leave.This will have to be answered for.You need to go.” Anakin said urgently.Kylo nodded and picked Rey up before they shimmered back to the First Order ship.He placed her on the bed and moved to get her some water.While he was filling the glass, Rey awoke and sat up, looking around.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He’s gone.I saw him leave.” Rey said and Kylo knew she was speaking of the Emperor.He turned back to her and walked over with the water.She drank all of it down and Kylo took the glass, set it on a nearby table and pulled her into his arms.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We need to confirm it with the infirmary.” he whispered against her hair.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey nodded and they both just held one another for a moment, before Kylo broke the silence.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I know what you had to do was hard.For you.If I could’ve killed them myself to save our son, I would have.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I cannot ever go back there.I’m just as awful as Anakin is.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You think that Anakin is awful now?” he asked carefully,slightly pleased at what he was hearing.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The Anakin I knew would have found another way to help without forcing me to murder.I just want to make sure that our son is alright. Our boy that is still inside of me because the other one…” </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey began to sob and Kylo held her tightly for a moment before setting her away from him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“There is nothing more that can be done now, Rey.Nothing.We will go and confirm that the Emperor is indeed no longer inside of you and that our son is fine.Then we move on.We do not speak of this to anyone.We must rule, Rey.”Kylo said calmly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey nodded her understanding, though she did not really understand. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep after such a terrible experience.But Kylo would never allow her to be so self pitying.At least not for long.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And for Kylo Ren, this experience made him determined to keep anything like this from happening again.He believed Anakin when he told them that Rey’s reluctance to fully turn to the dark side, had given Palpatine a way to be reborn.Such a vile and evil act, would never happen again upon their House.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He had failed Rey in his training of her.He knew that now.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo was going to turn over Rey’s training to Darth Maul to ensure that nothing like this ever happened again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>MOS EISLEY-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe, Finn and Zorii barely made their way to Mos Eisley before a vicious wind storm threatened to overtake them.The three of them entered the Mos Eisley Cantina and settled in at a table.A Twi’lek waitress approached.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Can I take your orders?” she asked, looking at Zorii’s half shaved head curiously.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe ordered drinks for them and then watched the waitress move away to get them.Finn gave him a dirty look!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We’re not here to drink and we don’t have any money! How are we supposed to pay for them?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You do that Jedi mind thing that Rey does.” Poe said simply.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I can barely move a rock with the force! I can’t trick people like that!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, okay! I’ll take care of it.” Poe said and Finn and Zorii exchanged a glance.How in the hell did Poe expect to get out of paying in this rough looking place?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The drinks were brought to their table and Poe gulped his down quickly, while Zorii and Finn nursed theirs.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, so according to the coordinates General Organa gave us, Shmi’s house should be about a ten minute walk from there.Qui-Gon and the others are probably already there. We need to figure out a way to get Shmi to let us in so we can stay too.”Poe said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Uh excuse me? You’re the one that had a cute story ready about being Anakin’s father and Shmi being drunk.What happened to that?” Finn asked sarcastically.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It’s still the plan! But we have to be let in the house, don’t we? And with Qui-Gon there, it might not be so easy.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Zorii leaned back in her chair.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We go to them saying that a Sith is chasing us.That will definitely get Qui-Gon’s attention.Then you spring your story on everyone about being Dooku’s son.” she said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And convince Qui-Gon to take both Anakin and his mother out of here.” Finn reminded them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know why you all keep reminding me of what needs doing.I’ve got this! Now, as far as the drinks, watch and learn!” Poe told them, then fell out of the chair and onto the ground!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Poison!” he screamed loudly.“My drink has been poisoned!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And with those words, Poe pretended to lose consciousness!Other customers spit out their drinks and either left the establishment, or demanded an explanation about their own drinks! Finn picked Poe up and carried him over his shoulder as Zorii began to scream for a doctor! Of course, there were none in the cantina.They left the bar and Finn carried Poe around a corner, before setting him down.Poe grinned!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Didn’t I tell you I’d get us out of there? Now let’s find Shmi and Anakin…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe’s words were cut off as he stared at someone who was standing behind Finn and Zorii.They turned around to look at the demonic looking stranger.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was Darth Maul.The one from their own time.It had not been easy for Maul to piece together what was happening with Poe Dameron.He just knew that he, along with his friends here, had been allowed to use the Shadow Jedi book.His eyes glittered as he focused in not on Poe, but Finn.He was the only one he could sense the force within.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Pardon the interruption.I was in the cantina and heard you mention Qui-Gon.I am from Naboo and am a member of Queen Amidala’s security force.Our ship is repaired and we really need to be going.Do you know where he is?” Maul asked softly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe stared at Maul.There is no way in the hell he believed this guy’s story! Finn could sense pure evil in this guy and said nothing. Zorii looked skeptical as well.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We have no clue.That’s our problem.” Poe said.“So, we’re just going to get going…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But Maul blocked them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your story about being ‘chased’ by a Sith, will have more credibility, if I go alone to Shmi Skywalker’s home.” Maul said, now taking out his lightsaber and pointing it at them menacingly.Poe pulled out his blaster and fired on Maul, but Maul used the force to block the move and send the blast back into Poe’s body! Zorii screamed and hurried over to him, as Finn remembered his Shadow Jedi Book training, and got himself, Poe and Zorii, back to Luke’s island!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Once there, Luke and Leia hurried over to Poe! Luke put a hand on Poe’s blaster wound and healed him.Leia looked at Finn and Zorii.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What happened?!” she snapped.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“There was a Sith there,” Finn told her, “and he knew why we were there.We have to go back.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes,” Zorii said, “because I think he knows exactly what we were there to do.And if we don’t get back there soon, Qui-Gon, Anakin and Shmi will all be dead!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe sat up, feeling much better.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Finn and I go.Zorii, you stay here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No!” Zorii snapped but Leia agreed, sort of. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Then Luke spoke.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Finn and Zorii, you go back to the star destroyer.I will return with Poe, in case he runs into that Sith before he can find Qui-Gon.I have a feeling I know which one it was that you had to deal with.” Luke said wryly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>FIRST ORDER SHIP-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The droid doctor confirmed the existence of only one seedling child and Kylo and Rey were able to see that it did not look like Palpatine. Their real son looked like a small pea, snuggled safe inside of Rey with a halo of light around it.A Force cloak of protection.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo could see that Rey was tired from the experience.He helped her settle into bed and he dimmed the lights before leaving their quarters.He headed for the throne room and once there, faced Darth Maul.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your message was not clear.” Kylo said as he moved past him and sat on the throne.He noted that Maul did not bow to him, as was his due as the Empress’s husband. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your Majesty, I apologize for being unclear.I found Dameron and two others in the past…back when my master was a child.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo looked him up and down!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You are saying that Luke Skywalker allowed Dameron use of the Shadow Jedi book?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How? He is not force sensitive.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.But there were two others.A woman with a half shaved head and one that called himself ‘Finn’.He was force sensitive.He managed to help them escape before I could finish them off.” Maul told him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“If they were there, then they are planning something. Something that can undo everything we have now.” Kylo noted.“My wife told me about the movement to make her brother Emperor.And there was something about a midwife?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes,” Maul said, “she told me quite a bit before she ‘died’.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How did this happen? Her death? I have to tell Rey something that doesn’t sound like murder.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She died in her sleep then.” Maul said dismissively.“But she told me that there was a boy and that Bail Organa was present, but not the Emperor’s son. Lor.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And it was then that it was decided that the twins would be separated?” Kylo asked.Maul titled his head.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“None of this is a surprise to you, is it?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.I had not wanted Rey to hear any of this until I could verify a few facts—the main one being that they had separate fathers.I need to know what Dameron knows.I don’t want him challenging my mother’s royal lineage in any manner.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He is a bastard, your Majesty.He is not in line for anything.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I believe my mother knows exactly who he is.And she has been very welcoming.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Maul nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Then he heard something he had not expected to.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The Empress is resting.I want you to return to the past with her.Kill Dameron and anyone that he brings along with him.” Kylo told him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Maul said nothing.He was waiting to hear the right words.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo Ren finally said them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I want you to train my wife. I will go and get her up now so the two of you can leave.” Kylo told him.His hope was that now that Rey had killed Jedi, going to the past with Maul and killing her own brother, would not be so hard for her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He also hoped that she would understand, that he was turning her over to Maul because he could not be the master that he needed to be to her.And that was because he was in love with her.Impossibly in love with his wife.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Kylo returned to his and Rey’s quarters.She was asleep on her stomach hugging a pillow.He reluctantly turned on the lights and prepared to give his wife news he knew she would not want to hear.He sat down on the bed and gently shook her awake. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey’s eyes fluttered and she focused in on him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You have bad news for me, don’t you?” she asked quietly.She didn’t sound tired.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.I have met with Darth Maul.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey sat up!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He spoke to the midwife about my fake brother? He didn’t kill her, did he?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He said she died in her sleep.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She died in her sleep after giving him information?” Rey asked in a tone that made it clear she don’t believe that story. Kylo reached for her hand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The midwife doesn’t matter anymore, Rey.She could have told Maul something different to spare her life.But she did not.She told him that there were two babies born.Rey…I have reason to believe that the boy is Poe.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey stared at him, unblinking before slowly pulling herself out of bed and looking at him.Kylo stood up from the bed as well.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Poe is my brother.” Rey repeated slowly.“Poe, who? Like Poe by some other last name than Dameron?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.Unfortunately he is who I mean.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No! Maul was mistaken! The midwife knew that Poe was the boy that was born?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know that.But we have reason to believe that Captain Phasma knew.A file was found in her quarters.And apparently Hux was looking into it while spying for us.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“A file? What file? I want to see it!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, it will just upset you.I will tell you that the file revealed Bail Organa to be Poe’s father!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey gasped!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh my God! Mother’s adopted father is her Poe Damnit’s father?! I don’t understand! Was Bail Organa a Jedi?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Bail Organa was nothing but royal, from my understanding.Your mother had twins with two different fathers.You are the only one with a Sith background.And for that I am grateful.However, if he is Bail Organa’s son, then he is a prince.And his right to the Organa legacy trumps Mother’s. I think she knows who he is.”Kylo said ruefully.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey rolled her eyes!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Is that all you can think about? Whether Poe is a prince or not? He is too annoying for words and I am suddenly related to him? I feel nauseous!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I apologize, Empress for being so insensitive.” Kylo said, smiling at her.“He is annoying, yes.And I want you to keep that in mind when I send you, along with Maul, to kill him.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey lifted a brow.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What?” she asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, Maul found out that Luke, and probably Mother, have sent Poe, Finn and that girl that was imprisoned here, back to the past.Further than we traveled.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How much further?” Rey asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Back to when Anakin was a child/slave on Tattoine.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And Finn was with them?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo struggled to hide his annoyance.Clearly, the only thing that bothered her was that Finn had been part of this! Traitor Finn!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes. He was.Which is proof that he is not the friend you think he is.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He’s probably with them because he’s force sensitive.But not very good at it.So if I go with Maul, I only have to kill Poe and not Finn?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t want anyone returning, Rey.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Kylo, come on! Finn is being used and if I could just talk to him and make him understand that you are not so bad, then he could live, right?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Let me see if I understand this correctly: you want Finn spared but Poe is not an issue?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well…Maul said that people want my ‘brother’ to be Emperor.Poe is hard to take.I mean can you imagine him as Emperor? And can you imagine what he would do to the two of us?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So, you will have no problems killing him?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Kylo I would love to do that but it would upset Mother.And I do not think Father would like it.But I will go with Maul to back him up, if you insist.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">That was the sort of answer he expected from Rey, which was why he was turning her over to Maul for training.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey looked at him expectantly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Darth Maul is going to train you.You will be his apprentice and my wife.I think that arrangement…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh my God, Kylo! You would turn me over to that fiend? He looks like he came straight from hell or someplace!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Now is that very nice? Maul certainly cannot help how he looks.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You know what I mean! He was Palpataine’s apprentice at one time! He killed a Jedi Master and now he’s Anakin’s apprentice!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Which makes him the perfect master for you.He will be able to teach you the proper ways of the dark side.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You can teach me!” Rey cried and threw herself into his arms.Kylo was tempted to close his own arms around her, but he knew he had to be strong.He gently set her away from him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, you are stronger than him.You killed at least two Jedi Masters. I know you did not like doing it but you saved our child. And I realized that I am weak when it comes to training you.There are things I excuse with you that I would not with any other apprentice.You must go with Maul.I will stay here and find out about this ‘movement’ that wants to make Poe, Emperor.You understand that Poe cannot be allowed to come back here alive, right?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey looked away from him.Kylo continued his lecture.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Maul in all likelihood, will be the one to kill him.But if he doesn’t, you must.And Finn cannot return here either.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey looked at him again.Her eyes were pleading but Kylo was determined to be firm on the matter.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No, Rey.Do what needs doing, mind Darth Maul and I will see you soon.” he said, giving her a hard kiss on the mouth, before letting her go and walking out of their quarters.Rey slowly walked back over to the bed and sat down, her head now in her hands.When she had begun her nap, Poe had not been her brother.And Finn had not been marked for death.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She sighed, stood up and walked over to her closet to change.Rey had no doubt that her ‘new master’ was waiting for her to join him immediately.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia, Finn and Zorii returned to the Star Destroyer and Leia began to make preparations for the ship they were on, to now dock inside of the Resistance Space Station.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She smiled at Han as he approached her, while she gave instructions to an Admiral.When she was through, she faced her husband.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I know how you feel about the space station, Han.So if you don’t want to join us, I’ll understand.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t want to talk about that right now.” Han said, his eyes darting around.“Let’s go to your office.We need to talk about Ben and Rey.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh God.What now?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Can we just go to your office.” Han said, not stating it as a question this time.Leia nodded, sensing the seriousness of what he wanted to tell her and they walked to her office.Once the doors closed, Han did not even wait for Leia to sit down before he told her about the baby being the Emperor, the new child that was created and the plan to take Rey to Anakin for help.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Kylo and Rey went back to the past again?” was Leia’s response.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Did you hear what I said?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I heard you.What made you think to take a look at the holograms from before? When Rey left here, all they showed was a seed, right?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That’s what we all thought.I think the doctor droid could be on the fritz or something. I just always thought the whole thing was weird.Palpatine disappearing in death and then Rey and Ben’s baby going back inside of her.It was just too good to be true.And we don’t have too much good in our lives, Princess.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So, they think my father can help somehow?” Leia asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.Whatever is being done, is happening now. The point is to get the Emperor out of Rey and save the new seedling baby.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia said nothing to that.Han tilted his head.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What’s going on?” he asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Luke and Poe are going back to the past to make sure that my father and his mother, are both saved from a life of slavery.Poe, Finn and Zorii went before and encountered a Sith Lord.One that we thought for dead.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What did he want?” Han asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He was there to stop them from doing what needed doing.Luke and Poe are going back to stop him.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I can see Luke going but why Poe?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia folded her arms.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Poe is important.More than he realizes.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What do you mean?” Han asked, knowing he was about to hear another secret that he should have been told, years ago.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey’s mother, Nantea, had twins.Twins with two different fathers.Rey is Lor Pendragon’s daughter, who was the son of Palpatine.Poe, is her brother.And his real father was Bail Organa.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Han’s eyes widened!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The man who raised you is Poe’s father?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How did you find this out?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I was paid a visit by a midwife who wanted payment for her silence. My father had been paying her for years.I found proof of that. And I also found proof that my adopted father paid the family Poe was placed with, for his care.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey and Poe need to know the truth.” Han said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Information such as this is dangerous.You see what has happened to Rey from her just knowing she was related to Palpatine.I say we just leave things alone.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But you aren’t, Leia.You’ve replaced Ben with Poe.You’re more of a mother to him than you are to Ben or Rey.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How dare you!” Leia snapped.“I will always be Ben and Rey’s mother but those two do whatever the hell they want to! And it’s never in the interest of the Resistance! And you!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What about me?” Han asked in a challenging tone.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You would prefer to go begging for Ben’s love when he could care less about you! You could be helping us here on our new space station!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You mean Vader’s head?” Han asked sarcastically.“And I am here!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You’re here to make sure that Rey doesn’t turn out like ‘Kylo Ren’!Maybe I want to make sure that Poe doesn’t turn out to be like him as well.” she said and moved around him to leave the office.Han was about to let her leave but decided to walk after her!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What Poe and Luke are doing in the past… what the hell is that going to mean for Ben and Rey? And their baby?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia turned back to him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know.What I do know is that Rey used her powers, against our space station.She is not on our side and I can’t allow her abilities to go unchallenged.That is why Luke and Poe are in the past.” she said and walked away from him.Han ran a hand over his face. He had never felt more helpless.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>TATTOINE-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Luke and Poe arrived on Tatooine dressed in brown cloaks.Their hoods shielded them from the sand winds until they appeared on Shmi Skywalker’s doorstep.Luke and Poe looked at one another, before hitting a button that served as doorbell of sorts. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Meanwhile, inside, Qui-Gon felt strange.There had been some sort of movement in the force that he could not quite explain.But he did know that it had to do with whoever was on the other side of that door.He shook his head at Shmi.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will see who it is.” he said and Padme, who had been in a back room looking at a half built Threepio, with Anakin, came out to see who it was as well.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes?” Qui-Gon asked, his eyes on the two men.The force was strong in the older one.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Are you Master Qui-Gon?” Luke asked.He tried to ignore the sight of his beautiful mother, standing in the background.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes?” Qui-Gon answered.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am Lucas Kenobi.Father of Obi-Wan,” Luke lied, “and this young man here came to me for help. His son lives here and is being hunted by a Sith Lord.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You are my padawan’s father?” Qui-Gon asked skeptically.But Poe was not paying attention to the two Jedi.He was looking at Padme. Wow, he thought!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Could we come in from the storm?” Poe asked and tried to muscle his way in to meet a smiling Padme.But Qui-Gon blocked him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am afraid I am going to need to hear more from both of you, before I let you into this residence.There is a cantina down the road aways.Meet me there.” Qui-Gon said before closing the door.Luke rolled his eyes and looked at Poe!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What happened? You were supposed to back me up by going on and on about wanting to be with your son!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t suppose my son’s mother could be Padme, could she?” Poe asked and Luke shook his head.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Let’s get to the cantina and get our stories straight.We don’t have much time.Maul might still be here.” Luke said and he and Poe braved the sand winds back towards the bar.As the two of them passed an alley, they missed Darth Maul and Rey shimmering in.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The Skywalker residence is that way!” Maul shouted over the winds.Rey nodded then stopped.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is it?” Maul asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Did you not feel the force strongly that way?” Rey asked, now looking in the direction Luke and Poe were headed off in.Maul nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You’re right.I will find out who they are.You go to the Skywalker residence and kill anyone that does not belong in this time.” he ordered.This would be Rey’s first big test as his apprentice.And schooling her would be tricky.She was an Empress, so her punishment for disobeying him, could not be overly severe.But he had no intention of letting any of her failures go, like Kylo Ren did.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey walked towards Shmi Skywalker’s residence, coughing against sand, while Darth Maul headed to the Cantina. He knew he was about to confront and kill a Jedi.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Something began to happen as Rey approached Anakin Skywalker’s childhood home.The sandstorms that occasionally plagued Tattoine, grew fierce with each step that she took! Rey couldn’t see and knew that if she could not see where she was going,there was no way Maul had made his way to the Cantina.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey had not dressed appropriately for this venture and her covering offered no protection from the sand that was beginning to enter her eyes, nose and throat! She could not summon the force to deflect the wind direction in her panic and the last thing she saw, before all visibility left her, was the dim figure of someone leaving the Skywalker home. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey reached out for help, to grab onto the figure, but suddenly, she was lifted into what could only be called a wind tunnel, where she spun with the sand and visions of the Jedi that she had killed at the temple…KI-Adi-Mundi, Yaddi,Adi Gallia and Mace Windu.All Jedi Masters. All of the them slain because she used the Jedi Shadow book for her own purposes.She was dying.She was paying for her moments of darkness…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey did not know how she came to be in the room she awakened in, or how long she had been there.But when she tried to sit up, the last person in the world eased her back down onto a bed. And this person even existing, told Rey that somehow, someway, she was not in the world she had left, nor the one she needed to get back to.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The person she was referring to, was Armitage Hux.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Easy now, Rey.Just lie back.You’re fine.” he said in an uncharacteristically, soothing voice.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey just stared at him, her senses filled with confusion and fright.She was pretty sure that she was not dead. And if she were, surely this was some sort of hell and she was paying for murdering Hux.But she did as she was told and just stared at him.Hux smiled down at her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“My word, Rey, you’re looking at me as if you’ve never seen me before.Me.Your fiancee.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey kept her face expressionless.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Fiancee?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Now, Rey, do not tell me that all of that sand addled your brain.What were you doing on Tatooine? You told Leia that you were going on a trip to Coruscant to purchase a wedding gown.I know the two of you don’t get along, but you really should have taken her with you for such a thing.She went with Phasma for her gown fitting.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey now slowly sat up.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Phasma? Gown fitting? My mother?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hux looked concerned.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am going to get the doctor, alright? You will be alright, darling, I promise.” he told her and left the room hurriedly.Rey jumped up off the bed! What. The. Hell???</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Plasma, as in Captain Phasma was getting married as was she? Rey was supposedly marrying Hux. Then who was Phasma marrying?And why would her mother help her?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey realized she had no choice but to play along until she could figure out where she was and how to get out of here! The doors opened and she struggled to compose herself.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hux re-entered with her mother, who looked regal and high born.Kylo Ren was behind her, only he had a beard and a tall, blonde woman with chin length hair, had her arm linked with Kylo’s.Dr. Blahor walked over and helped her into bed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, I told you to stay in bed!” Hux chastened.Rey’s eyes went to Leia’s.They swept over her casually and they were absent of any concern.She looked more curious than anything else. Kylo’s facial expression was somewhat similar, though there was something else behind his eyes that Rey could not quite read.She then eyed the blonde who was about the same height as Kylo.She clung possessively to him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey,” Leia said in a bored tone, “Armitage said that you awakened confused.He said you thought your mother was still alive.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey did not know how to quite answer that and now Leia’s expression did change.She looked at Dr. Blahor.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is wrong with her?” she asked tersely.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will need to examine her alone.” he replied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia sighed and looked at Kylo and the blonde woman.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ben, Phasma and I need to go over the wedding preparations.I will return your fiancee to you soon.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey refrained from gasping! Kylo was ‘Ben’ here and he was engaged to Captain Phasma??? Captain Phasma without a mask who looked…okay, Rey guessed.But she did not like the idea of her <b>HER</b> husband being engaged to anyone else and she certainly could do without looking at Phasma as all! And what was going on with mother? It was like she wasn’t her mother.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hux turned to Kylo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We should leave Dr. Blahor to his examination.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You can leave.Rey is my step-sister.I will stay.”Kylo/Ben said in a tone that was curt in a familiar way to Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And I am her fiancee.I have more of a right to be here than you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo smiled coldly at Hux.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You would think that, wouldn’t you?”he asked, his manner suggestive of something else entirely.Rey cleared her throat!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Please. I just need to talk to Dr. Blahor, alright? Alone.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo gave her a look she could not read, but turned and left.Hux stared after him, then looked at Rey again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Whatever you would like, my darling.” he said and left the room as well.Dr. Blahor stared at the closed door for a moment before looking at Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I take it your trip was not a success?” Dr. Blahor asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“My trip?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.You asked me for information on where your mother was.I had known her when we were young.The last I heard from Nantea or Han, was five years ago and they were living on Tattooine.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey rubbed her throat.Her real mother and her father, Han Solo were together? God, she had to get out of here before she totally lost her composure!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.I did not.I am fine, really, I do not need to be examined.There was a sandstorm and I became confused by my surroundings.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I understand that.But you cannot let anyone know that I told you to go to Tattooine.” Dr. Blahor said emphatically and Rey nodded her understanding.He soon left and Rey sat up and looked around.She had to assume that this was her room.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The doors opened again and Kylo entered.He stood at the door looking unsure and Rey’s instinctive response was to beckon him with her hand.He came to her, sitting down beside her on the bed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Where were you really?Why did you go to Tatooine?” Kylo asked in a firm tone.“Were you trying to run away?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.” Rey said truthfully.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo’s hand suddenly moved to her leg and began to caress it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I have told you that our marriages to the Hux’s will mean nothing. It will never change what is between us, Little One.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey felt herself become weak at his familiar touch and yet, he was not Kylo Ren.Not really.And giving in to this man’s caresses, even if he was him, would be like cheating.She reached for his hand and moved it away.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How did we get in this situation?” she asked.Kylo eyed her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What do you mean?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I mean how did I come to be engaged to Armitage Hux? And Phasma is his sister?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I thought the doctor examined you? He said you were fine when I passed him just now.You don’t sound fine.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What I mean,” Rey said, trying to cover her lack of knowledge, “is how is it that were not free to marry who we want?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo smiled patiently at her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, we are royal and we are part of the Empire.We marry for convenience.I only suffer the back of Phasma’s head when I have taken her.She and her brother are descendents of Grand Moff Tarkin.Are matches are good ones.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Those words made Rey want to throw up! She stood up and moved away from him, looking out of window at space.Kylo, sensing her mood, walked up behind her and splayed his hands on her waist.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, I want you to look at me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey turned into his arms and looked up at the man that was not Kylo, but possessed all of his arrogant ways, apparently.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I want you to come to me this evening.After everyone has retired for the night.Let me show you how nothing has to change.” he whispered, bending his bearded mouth to her neck, his lips unraveling her to the point of her having to cling to him just to keep from puddling to the floor!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But she forced herself to resist him and lurched out of his arms!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We cannot do this! I cannot marry Armitage Hux! I cannot stay here! Help me leave here, Ben! Help me!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">For the first time since she had met this Kylo Ren’s brief acquaintance, she could see concern in his eyes.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So you did try and run from this marriage? And me?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No! Not you! Never you.” she whispered, touching his chest sadly before turning back towards the window.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Then she thought of something.Something that might help explain things.At least to Kylo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey turned back to him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ben, I am pregnant.I was scared.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo/Ben, looked shocked! Shocked in a way that Rey could use, for now.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Are you sure?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He…I like to think that it is a boy, is just barely a seedling. A doctor on Tatooine confirmed it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo stared at her.Hard.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So you went to Tatooine to see a doctor?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Errr….yes.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why?Why there?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ben…I wanted to see my mother! I was told she was there!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“By who? Why on earth would your mother and my father be there? The only place worse than Tattoine is Jakku!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey ignored that slight and continued with her half lie.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I just wanted to see her.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey,” Kylo asked in a low tone, “you weren’t going there to rid yourself of our child, were you?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No! I would never do anything like that…” Rey protested but before she could say anything more, Kylo’s lips came down hard on her own, his tongue skiing past her teeth to her own!She felt her will resisting at just the feel of his mouth on her own, but Rey knew she did not belong in this vile universe, with this man that was so like Kylo, but enough not like him that she knew what was happening between them was wrong.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She wrenched herself away from him!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I would never destroy our child!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey,” Kylo said in an almost strangled tone of voice, “I know that you were frightened.Frightened of carrying my child while being married to that weak scum.We will be here, on the Death Star together, with our child.Phasma and Hux mean nothing and are inconsequential to us in the end. Promise me you will never run off again? Rey? Answer me!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We live on the Death Star?” Rey asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo placed his hands on her shoulders and searched her face worriedly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I want you to rest. I will come to you tonight.I would make excuses for you at dinner but you need to keep up your strength.<b>OUR</b> child needs nourishment.And your father would be suspicious if he did not see you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“My father?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, why do you ask that? Like you do not have one?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I just need rest.You’re right Ky…Ben.” she said and he kissed her gently this time, before leaving her.Once she was alone, Rey slowly sat back down on the bed.She was in real trouble here!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>TATTOINE-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Darth Maul entered the cantina and spotted Luke and Poe immediately.Poe saw Maul come in and knew that the guy was trouble.Luke’s back was to the door.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Luke…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I know.The Sith Lord has entered.He will help our cause.” Luke assured him.Maul approached their table.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You can both die here or outside.” Maul told them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Look buddy,” Poe said, “we’re just trying to have a quiet drink.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You are here to usurp Empress Palpatine’s rule.” Maul said quietly.“Now I do not like scenes.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Qui-Gon entered and his eyes zeroed in on the trio.Luke smiled.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You are outnumbered.Leave before you become the ’scene’ everyone talks about.” Luke told Maul.Qui-Gon instantly knew that the man standing over the ‘fathers’ of Obi-Wan and Anakin, was a Sith Lord! He walked to the bar, ordered a drink and watched them intently.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Maul did not feel he was outnumbered.But he had not counted on Qui-Gon being here.Rey was supposed to take care of the Skywalker home and any problems within it. Clearly she had failed.He needed to know why.He could feel she was in some kind of distress and had to weigh his options.If he returned from this world without her, Master Skywalker would be displeased.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Luke sensed the Sith’s indecision.He also knew it had to with Rey, which worried him.She was here, someplace and he had not counted on that.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Maul turned and left the cantina.When the door opened, a pile of sand flew into the entrance in a heap.The proprietor ran over and swept it up.Qui-Gon left the bar and joined them at the table.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I saw the Sith.He is the one that has been after you?” he asked Poe.Poe nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah.My father sent him to kill me and my son.I can’t protect Anakin or Shmi.That was why I asked for help from Mr. Kenobi here.” Poe said, hoping that the lie came out believably.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your son is very strong with the force, Mr…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Dooku. Poe Dooku.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Luke watched Qui-Gon’s eyes widen!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your father is Count Dooku of Serrano? That cannot be true.He was my master at one point and time. I would have known if he had had children.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Would you have?” Luke asked.“Poe was not a product of a proper marriage.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, he met my mother here and he provided for us.But then when I reached adulthood he wanted to know about my abilities.” Poe lied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And what did you tell him?” Qui-Gon asked, still not really believing the story.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That I had none! Only the old man didn’t believe me! That’s when he sent that Sith after me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Qui-Gon looked at Luke, sensing his enormous power.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And how did you become involved in this?” he asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I once fought Darth Maul.” Luke lied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That is the Sith’s name?” Qui-Gon asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” Luke said.“And Poe knew we had fought.That is why he sought my help.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Look,” Poe said, wanting to get down to business, “I fear for Shmi and Anakin. Maul is here to kill every family member that my old man deems a threat.Shmi and Anakin are in danger.I can’t protect them.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But the Jedi can.”Luke said, giving Qui-Gon a hard look.Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair.He first addressed Luke.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Obi-Wan was taken from his parents as an infant.I do not know who they were but I do not believe you are his father.But I do believe that Poe, Shmi and Anakin are in danger.”Qui-Gon said before turning to Poe.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will take take Anakin with me to Coruscant once he is freed.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, see, I need for Shmi to go with him.” Poe said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I spoke to their owner.He will only agree to take money for Anakin.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Then get him to take Shmi too! I’m telling you, they’re both in danger.And I’m no good to either of them with that Maul all over me.For all I know my old man will other Siths tp take care of the both of us.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Qui-Gon tapped his fingers on the table.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will see what I can do.” he said.He didn’t completely believe Poe, since Shmi had said that Anakin’s conception was through the force.But those sort of happenings were rare.And it was possible she had been ashamed of Poe.He did appear to be the sort that could be unemployed, despite being Dooku’s illegitimate son.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Then there was this other one.Luke.Qui-Gon searched his feelings and just did not believe he was Obi-Wan’s father. But he did think that Luke knew his padawan.How and why would have to remain a mystery for now.He needed to get back to the Skywalker residence and make sure that Sith had not found his way there.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Meanwhile, Maul looked around the Skywalker home and then went back to the alley he and Rey had arrived in.He could find no sign of her and he was sure she was not with Anakin or his mother. Something was wrong.Something he had yet to figure out.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>DEATH STAR-OTHER UNIVERSE-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dinner aboard the Death Star was just as unnerving as all of her time here had been.Hux escorted her to the table and when they arrived, Ben made it a point to move so that he sat on Rey’s other side.Rey looked upon her real father, Lor Pendragon, who had silver hair and looked tanned, at the head of the table.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia was on the other end and Phasma sat across from Rey, Hux and Ben.Ben actually belonged next to Phasma…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lor eyed the trio but chose to ignore the odd seating for now.Rey tore her eyes off of Lor and glanced down at Leia, who was exchanging a look with Phasma.She knew that they knew about her and ‘Ben’.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t you think you’d be more comfortable seated next to your own fiancee? You know, my sister?”Hux asked in a churlish tone.God, he was sick of Ben Solo! It was clear he had designs on his own step sister and all he wanted to do was take his poor darling away from this lecherous…God, it make him sick to think that he would be related to such a person!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You could go sit next to her if you’re so concerned.” Ben said coolly, before looking over at Phasma.“You don’t miss me very much, do you darling?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Phasma said nothing to this and Rey caught a look of hurt in her eyes.Leia saw it as well.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ben, please go over and eat where you are supposed to eat.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Will you? Eat where you are suppose to eat?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am.” Leia replied, steeling herself for some awful remark.Lor was used to Leia’s God awful son saying whatever he wanted to, whenever he wanted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t see my father here.That’s where you should be eating.Where he is.” Ben said and calmly stood up. He walked around the table and sat next to Phasma.Now that he knew Rey was pregnant with his child, Ben planned to arrange an ‘accident’ for Hux on his wedding day.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Phasma rested a hand upon Ben’s.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I was thinking that maybe we could get away before the wedding.Canto Bight might be fun, don’t you think?” she asked him.Ben stretched his arm around the back of Phasma’s chair and looked over at Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What do you think, Rey? Why don’t we make it a foursome? Surely Armitage could use some down time before his own wedding.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t gamble.” Rey said, picking at her food.Lor looked at her with surprise!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Since when? You almost cleaned out the casino last summer!” he smiled.Rey smiled back but said nothing.Lor looked at Leia with worry.She gave him a reassuring look.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I heard your shuttle crashed on Tatooine.How did you misjudge the coordinates so badly?” Lor asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know, Father.” Rey said, feeling weird saying that to this man that was a stranger to her.“I have been kind of unwell as of late.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That is just nerves, darling.” Hux said, covering one of her hands with his own.It was as Rey thought about pulling it away, that a ‘mind link’ began…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“I will stab his hand with my fork if he does not remove it from yours this instant!”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey realized that this Kylo, could mind link with her as well.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“I’m fine, Ben.Let’s just get through dinner.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I want you to leave your doors unlocked tonight.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I don’t think it’s a good idea that you come tonight.I feel as if everyone knows!”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “What if they do? What can they do about it?If you do not leave your door unlocked so I can come to you, I will stab Phasma right now with my fork.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “You wouldn’t dare!”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ben took his fork and jabbed Phasma gently in the hand! Phasma yelped and Hux looked at Ben as if he were crazy! Lor slowly stood up.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What was that, Ben?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What was what? Phasma stabbed herself with her fork.” Ben said calmly and began to eat.But he continued his mind link…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“The things I do out of love for you, Rey! Next time it will be her leg.You will leave your quarters unlocked?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey stared at Ben.Her Kylo had never said he loved her. It was strange to hear the words.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Yes.I will leave my doors unlocked! Just behave yourself!”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I have no intention of doing so.For starters I plan on bouncing you up and down on my cock…”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hux and Phasma exchanged pained looks as Leia stood up and walked over to Phasma.This happened at almost every dinner or occasion where they were all together. Ben and Rey were a Dyad in the force, so they could mind link, among other things.And there always came a point when it was clear that neither of them were paying attention to anyone else but the other.And as they grew older, Lor and Leia suspected that their ‘conversations’ had grown unseemly.Their illicit affair, that Ben and Rey either didn’t think anyone knew about, or didn’t care if anyone did, was a big reason these marriages had been arranged.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Let’s get you to the infirmary, shall we?” Leia suggested and Phasma stood up.She left the dining hall without so much as a backwards glance towards Ben.Hux looked at Lor.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“A word, Lord Pendragon?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” Lor said slowly and deliberately, standing up.He gave Ben and Rey hard glances, before leaving with Hux.Once they were gone, Ben began eating.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Hux is going to suggest that your wedding to him be moved up.” he said casually. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh?” Rey asked, now realizing something.If she was ever going to get out of here, she had to return to Tattoine.She suspected that if she could be in the same spot as she was before that sand storm funneled her here, she could at the very least, get back to the time she was in with Darth Maul.Then she could get back on her own from there.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your father is going to insist on it.How do you plan to stop him?” Ben asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Stop him?” Rey asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ben stopped eating and looked at her, his expression somber.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t think I could breathe if you were taken from me through marriage to Hux.Or any other man.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But before you said we should just accept it and try and be together?” Rey asked in confusion.She didn’t like where this conversation was going.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That was before I knew you were carrying my child.We can have all of this and be together, Rey.Just tell me that you understand that?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey did understand him because she could read his thoughts clearly.He wanted to murder her father and his mother and take over ruling the galaxy.With her help.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ben was also absolutely shameless! What he had told her he wanted to do to her tonight…Rey could not help but smile at his sheer gall.And his intentions. Secretly, Rey deemed him ‘Shameless Kylo’.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And while this was going on, Darth Maul had no choice but to return to Kylo Ren and tell him that Rey could not be found anywhere.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">When Darth Maul returned to Kylo Ren’s time to tell him about Rey, he found two things happening:</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">One, Ren had signed an order in the Empress’s name, ordering an invasion of Naboo as to collect orphans for Storm Trooper training.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The second was more off putting.Maul found that his master, Chancellor Skywalker, was with Ren.And they were working on plans to use the almost finished Death Star from Skywalker’s time, to destroy the Resistance Station in Ren’s time.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Maul truly felt as if none of this should be decided without Rey’s input or permission.Her authority was being undermined…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What do you mean my wife has ‘disappeared’?” Kylo asked in a surly tone.“I trusted you to train her, something she did not especially want and you come to me with this news?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Actually,” Anakin said, “you must not be angry with Maul.Rey’s disappearance is my doing.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Both Maul and Kylo turned to stare at Anakin.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Master? I do not understand?” Maul asked, feeling a burning rage simmer deep inside of him.Anakin had done something without his knowing, and now he looked incompetent.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Anakin first looked at Kylo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“My ability to travel back and forth opened up portals.In Tatooine. Actually, Palpatine caused them through a bit of mischief that he was involved in.The details are not important.The point is, I lured Rey into one and she is in another universe.She is being tested there, though she won’t know it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The point of this being what?” Kylo asked in a slow, deliberate tone.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The point is for her to get back here on her own. And obstacles will be placed in her way that will keep her from getting to us.She will have to dispose of them to return here.”Anakin said bluntly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You know how she is.” Kylo said, now focused on Anakin.“She can’t just kill at …”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She did it at the Jedi Temple, Kylo.But she did it to save her unborn child.She has to learn to do these things at will.” Anakin told him before focusing on Maul.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“If she had killed the obstacles that were trying to change the fates of yesterday, then this exercise would have not been necessary.You should have went to my childhood home and sent Rey to the Cantina.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Maul, ordinarily, would not have disagreed with his master.But this time, he could not hold his tongue.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Master, your son was there. Along with some nothing person.You are saying you wanted your son killed by the Empress? And…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Qui-Gon was at the Cantina, was he not? His death would have sufficed.He was also at one point, at my family home.<b>HE</b> is who needed slaying, my apprentice.That did not happen at all during that point and time.”Anakin replied in an accusatory tone.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But Kylo still had plenty to say.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey did what you asked of her when we came to you for help.I agreed to turn Rey’s training over to someone else.Interfere in our lives one more time, in way that puts my wife and my unborn son in peril, and you will die.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And with those words, Kylo left the room they had been in.Maul said nothing because he did not necessarily disagree with Ren’s thinking.He felt affronted that his master had given Rey a training exercise at all!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You are upset with me?” Anakin gauged wisely.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I assumed I would be trusted to train the Empress without interference.” was Maul’s reply.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I need you here. The Death Star is almost complete in our time.I need for you to go aboard and oversee the operations there. And when I give the signal, you need to bring it here, to this time.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Maul was slightly mollified by this new task.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your plan is to destroy the Resistance Star?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It is.” Anakin confirmed. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“There is more?” Maul sensed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I want everything that is here, to return with us.I want the First Order officers, data and weaponry.I want everything that Palpatine had hidden on Exegol.Everything and anything.” Anakin told Maul.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Meanwhile, Kylo sat in his throne room and tried to tell himself that he had not made a mistake with Rey.That she could get back to him on her own.He clenched and unclenched his fists and tried to initiate a mind link with her, but got nothing.He clenched his fists again and told himself that it was not in Anakin’s interests to allow Rey to fail.He told himself that if she did not come back in a proper amount of time, Anakin would take care of getting his wife back here.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But he had also decided something else.When Rey returned, he would resume training her.And their first ‘session’ would include ridding themselves of Anakin.The Resistance was trying to turn back time with regards to him.And they would most likely fail.If and when they did, Kylo planned to take Rey back to the Clone Wars time to kill Anakin themselves.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>ALTERNATE UNIVERSE-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey had actually fallen asleep waiting for Shameless Kylo a.ka. Ben.She had a lot to think about and a lot to plan and she was still unsure as to how to do what she needed to do.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ben was annoyed to find that Rey had not left her quarters unlocked.He was forced to use an override code to get in to her room.When he entered, he found the lights dim and Rey herself, fast asleep.He shed his clothing quietly and went to the bed to lay beside her.His tongue traced her ear, awakening her!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She pushed him away(though not very hard) and struggled to sit up.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Kylo…I mean Shameless…I mean Ben…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo stopped what he was doing with his tongue and looked at her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Who?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Who what?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What did you call me?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey moved away from him and turned on a light. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I called you ‘Kylo’.Because that’s who I know you as.In another universe.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Shameless Kylo just stared at her.Rey continued talking.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I know this is going to sound insane, but I am not the Rey from this world.Where I am from, you are Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren follow you.You are supposedly neither Jedi nor Sith but you’re really Sith.Your parents are together and we both rule the galaxy…though I am not very good at it.Do you follow me so far?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ben got up from the bed and walked over to her.He then put his hand near her head and she knew if he was doing that, that he kind of believed her, but needed to confirm some things.He was in her mind for a long time, before his hand dropped and he stared at her as if she were a stranger!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Where is ‘My Rey’?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know.I am assuming that she went to another universe when I came here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ben said nothing but turned away from her.Rey sighed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t suppose you could put something on?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.” was his answer.He turned to look at her again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You are an Empress and you are being trained.But not well.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey shrugged.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You do not want to be trained?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I do not want to go around killing people and making people’s lives miserable in the galaxy.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I saw Palpatine in your mind. I also saw the seedling child you carry…” Ben trailed off.Rey sensed that he was impressed with the power he had seen coming from her. But she also sensed he was thinking about ways to use it to his advantage.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I have never seen My Rey display powers such as yours.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well maybe she doesn’t know she can.Look, I need to get back to Tattooine so I can return to my own world.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You were with a Sith there.I saw it.Your duty was to kill someone?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.But then I ended up here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ben was staring at her oddly and Rey was beginning to become annoyed!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I think your being here is a Sith test.I have heard of such things.You aren’t supposed to ask for any help.You have to get back on your own.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will.I plan to.I just need to get back to Tattooine without my every move being watched.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, Little One, but when your every move is being watched, you kill the watchers.You have not done that.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh My God! You are definitely Kylo! All he does is lecture me on my attitude about killing people! I just want to get back to Tattooine!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Wanting and making it so, are not the same things.”Ben said, appraising her.“It sounds as if your masters have not been hard enough on you during your training.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, what will it take to get you to get me to a ship, unnoticed?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You mean instead of your using your power to get out of here?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ben,” Rey said, “I know that you liked the fact that your parents were together where I am from.You want something.I will give you anything for your help.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will want two things. The first, I made clear during dinner.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am married…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“To a version of myself, which would mean that you are not cheating.At least I do not think so.” he said and he reached for a clasp on her top but she slapped his hands away!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is the other thing?” Rey asked, unsure of his reasoning on his first request.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I want to train you myself.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey raised a brow.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t see how that will be possible.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It is if I come back with you.”Ben told her bluntly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>THE RESISTANCE STATION-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia could not believe that Luke and Poe had returned with the mission only half accomplished!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Qui-Gon said he would ‘see what he could do’ and then left?And you didn’t follow up to make sure that he freed Shmi?” she asked in an impatient tone.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Leia, he is a Jedi.We planted suspicion within him about the consequences of not taking both our father and our grandmother.He will search his feelings and see that something bad could possibly happen if he does not do as we suggested.We gave him a nudge in the right direction.Now we have to hope that he takes it.” Luke replied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We have to ‘hope’ that he takes it, Luke? Come on! He didn’t believe you were related to Obi-Wan and it didn’t sound as if he half believed Poe was Dooku’s son!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe interjected.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He saw Maul.He can’t do nothing after seeing him.His presence kept Qui-Gon from disbelieving our story altogether.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why is he here in this time?” Leia asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I think he’s another consequence of Rey and Kylo’s traveling back and forth.I sensed Rey’s presence but didn’t see her.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe gave Luke a look of surprise!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey was there as well? She came with Maul?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes. Or I suspect that was the case.It’s just too coincidental that they would both be there.” Luke replied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Maul was like what? A day from dying himself during that time?” Leia asked.“And how do you know that he did not go back and kill Shmi or Anakin?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The point was to kill the two of us.Thevery people that were trying to stop Anakin from being what he is right now.He is not Vader and somehow, Rey has become more powerful because of that.” Poe reminded them, just as Finn and Zorii entered the room! Zorii ran to Poe and kissed him, while Finn looked at Leia and Luke.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well?What happened? Nothing seems different.” Finn noted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That’s because it isn’t.” Leia said grimly. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We don’t know the ‘when’ of our results yet.” Luke corrected Leia.Leia turned and walked out of the room.Finn gave Luke a look and followed her to a situation room.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I know you’re worried about what this is going to do to your family.” Finn began.But Leia shook her head.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I can sense him here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Who?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Vader.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Finn’s eyes widened!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You mean in our time?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I can always sense him.If Luke can, he isn’t saying.That is how I know that what they did, hasn’t worked.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yet.It’s probably taking time for Qui-Gon to make the arrangements to free both Anakin and Shmi.” Finn suggested.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The problem, Finn, is that they know our every move.Or Anakin does.A Sith Lord was sent there to eliminate Luke and Poe.And Luke thinks Rey was with him.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey was with the Sith to kill Luke and Poe?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey would not kill Luke.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia folded her arms.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.Maybe not Luke.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, you’re saying she would kill Poe?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Maybe.Finn, Rey and Poe are connected in a way that I am going to have to reveal soon.And I don’t know how Poe is going to take the news.I suspect Rey may already know, courtesy of Kylo Ren.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What do you mean they are connected? How?” Finn asked, not liking the sound of any of this.Leia pursed her lips and then spoke.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m going to tell him now.” she said and walked out of the situation room.Finn followed after her quickly, sensing, God help him, that Rey and Poe were related somehow, someway.That was the only thing it could be.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia re-entered the room she had left.Luke was not there but Zorii and Poe were.Finn made sure the door slid closed behind them before Leia spoke.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Poe, you were raised in the Resistance.Your parents were good people.True Rebels.But they were not your birth parents.” Leia said.Poe stared at Leia, then looked at Zorii and Finn, before looking at Leia again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What are you talking about, General?” he asked, feeling unsettled.He didn’t like surprises.Especially in front of other people.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“My adopted father had a relationship with a woman named Nantea Pendragon. She was married to a man named Lor Pendragon.They were Rey’s birthparents.”Leia said grimly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe didn’t even blink.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What are you saying?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am saying that Rey and you are half siblings.The Emperor knew about you but deemed you not a threat, because your birthparents did not have force abilities.But my father decided that someone could misunderstand that.And you were separated from Nantea.You were given to a couple in the rebel alliance.My point in telling you this, is that I need you to go back to the time you were just in, and make sure Rey is stopped from doing anything that hurts our mission.And you need to know who she is so you can decide how to best do that.”Leia said before turning to Finn.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Luke is too close to this.Finn, I want Poe and you to return to that time.Now! Get what needs doing, done!There is no more time for waiting.Anakin Skywalker is here and I believe he plans to destroy this space station.Go!” Leia ordered.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe nodded, as if in a trance and looked at Finn.Finn, using his memory of how to travel back and forth in time, left with Poe, back to Anakin Skywalker’s childhood.Zorii stared at Leia Organa and for the first time, she didn’t admire her so much.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>TATTOOINE PAST-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey and Ben were on a shuttle on their way to Tatooine.Rey sat in the co-pilot’s chair as she tried to work out in her mind, what her plan was.What if she went back to the area she had been in and nothing happened? What if she was stuck here forever?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We are about to land on Tatooine and you have no plan.” Ben said, smiling at her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my head.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I did not have to read your thoughts, Little One.It’s quite obvious just by your facial expression.I would like to know how you plan to get us back to your time.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ben,I am not taking you with me.I can’t.My Kylo would have a fit.And it would confuse things.Thank you for the offer of training but I already have a Master.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The SithI saw in your head.You are not comfortable with him.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.” Rey admitted.“But Kylo, My Kylo, thinks that maybe he hasn’t been has hard on me as he needed to be.He is very much afraid that if I do not learn what I need to know, if something happens to him I won’t be able to protect our child.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ben snorted and rolled his eyes! Rey gave him a dirty look!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why did you do that?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Because ‘Your Kylo’ is full of it! Rey, there is no need for anyone to be ‘hard on you’.What youneed is time away from all of them—Your Kylo, Maul and every person that is telling you how you should be.You have to find your own way.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey smiled at him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What?” Ben asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That sounds like a ‘Ben answer’.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Meaning Your Kylo wouldn’t have said such a thing?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey shrugged.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He means well.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Does he?” Ben asked.He then pulled out a hologram watch.He pressed a button and Rey instantly viewed an image of a naked Ben, instructing on proper lightsaber moods and other force related lectures.She raised a brow and looked at him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why did you feel the need to be naked during this?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well, ‘My Rey’ asked me to.She said it would help her learn things easier.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay.” Rey replied, drawing out the word.She began to hand it back to him but he shook his head.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“If you will not allow me to come along with you, then you should keep it.”he said.Rey reluctantly put it among the few things she had with her here. God help her if Kylo caught her watching such a thing! But at the same time, maybe she wouldn’t need instruction from Darth Maul if she had this.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They landed on Tatooine in the middle of a sandstorm.Ben looked out of the window.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, we need to wait here until this passes.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.I think this is the time.I was taken from one universe to this one during a storm.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah and you’ll be taken to the edge of the planet if you go out in this!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey walked over to him, reached up and cupped his face within her hands.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Thank you for everything.But I have to do this alone now.” she said and Ben moved to kiss her, but Rey moved out of his reach, turned and walked towards the descending plank.She hit a button and howling wind and sand whirled into the ship, before Ben Solo pressed a button and closed the doors.He watched Rey’s figure disappear, then turned as Anakin shimmered into the ship.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well? Do you think you can train her to be my apprentice? Kylo Ren and Maul have both failed.” Anakin said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” Ben said, tearing his eyes off of the window and facing Anakin.“But I will need more than what was promised.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I promised you access to Rey’s world.That means you can be with your parents. They are together…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“My Rey is dead, no thanks to this bit of switching that was done.”Ben said in a cold voice.“I am going to need a ‘Replacement Rey’, for my own needs.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Anakin said nothing.He didn’t like the fact that he could not wean Rey off of any version of his grandson. Any and all versions were distractions to Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You will have to kill Kylo Ren and take his place as my grand heir.” he told him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I have no problem with that. Besides, once I bring my parents into the fold, it will give our family more power over both time periods than anyone ever dreamed of.” Ben said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Maybe.” Anakin said.“Alright, but you will have to deal with Kylo Ren and Darth Maul.If you can do that, then you will be able to stay in Rey’s universe.For good.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>TATTOINE PAST-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe and Finn arrived in Tatooine just as the sand storm was settling down.They spotted Rey walking towards the Skywalker home! Where had she been this whole time?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey!” Finn called out and Poe clenched his jaw.He did not know how to deal with his newly revealed ‘sister’.All he did know was that if she didn’t help them with their mission, he would have to take out his blaster and shoot her.He had no other way of fighting her power.He had to kill her before she could use the force on him in some murderous way.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey stopped and turned to look at both of them.Finn and Poe were here? But wasn’t Poe here with Luke? And she had expected to still have to find her way back to the past when Anakin was a child.Had the sand storm carried her back to that time period?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It must have.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They walked up to her, Finn happily, Poe tentatively.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey! Thank God! Where is Maul?” Finn asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Maul? Maul who?” was Rey’s response.“I’m just here to…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What?” Poe asked sarcastically.“To take in the sand storms?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey gave him a cool look.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I know why you’re here.And I cannot allow you to alter time so that it benefits you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh but you and Ren can go skipping back to the past to mess things up? Finn and I are here because making sure that Vader becomes Vader, is the only way things will balance out.” Poe told her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How is making sure that Darth Vader exists a good idea, ‘Poe Damnit’? Answer me?” Rey snapped before dragging her eyes off of her ‘brother’ and looking at Finn.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Finn, don’t get caught up in this scheme.I know what I’m doing, okay?You should leave.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe was about to say something, but Finn held up a hand to him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Finn then spoke.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You know that Poe is your brother, don’t you?”he asked.Rey rolled her eyes, sighed and nodded.Poe glared at her!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Nice response, sis!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh please! You are no happier to find out that I am your sister than I was to learn that you were a relation of mine!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I am not just a ‘relation’ of yours!” Poe said, imitating her voice.“I am your brother! Brrrooottthhheeerrr! Say it, Rey! Brother! Brother! Brother! Bro…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh shut up, you!” Rey snapped.“You were a product of an affair my mother had with Bail Organa, old pervert that he was, apparently! There is no way my mother was with him willingly! He probably offered her money for food and we were both conceived!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What. The. Hell???” Poe snapped.“You just came up with that story in your mind? That your precious parents were starving and our mother…Yes, Rey she was mine too, offered herself to Organa for Republic Credits, so she could feed herself and your father?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Guys, stop.”Finn said tiredly.But Poe had more to say!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So let’s say that was true, sis!Why was your non working father unable to provide for our mother? Was he lazy? Probably…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is going on here?”a voice asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey, Poe and Finn suddenly found Qui-Gon before them! Qui-Gon looked at all three of them, but his eyes finally settled on Rey.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You are strong with the dark side of the force.” Qui-Gon said, before igniting his lightsaber! </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Whoa!” Poe said.“You’ve got it all wrong!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She is connected to the other Sith I saw you with before!I can feel it!” Qui-Gon hissed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Finn tried to keep the peace.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Master Qui-Gon, if you would just listen…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Qui-Gon put his hand out and used the force to send Finn and Poe flailing backwards! Rey gasped and ignited her own lightsaber, using the Vaapad form of duel, which forced Qui-Gon back and back, until he managed to shove her physically backwards and off of him! Rey stumbled and fell backwards, losing her lightsaber! It rolled over to Poe, but he just took out his blaster and shot Qui-Gon in the leg!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Let’s get out of here!” he yelled and Finn ran to Rey, helped her up before the three of them shimmered out of sight, much to Qui-Gon’s shock and horror.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>RESISTANCE STATION-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey, Finn and Poe stood before Leia looking guiltier than hell.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know where to begin here.” Leia said, shaking her head.Zorii and Luke were behind Leia.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Mother,” Rey began, “my pregnancy has just caused me to do things I ordinarily would not do.I don’t even remember going back that far into the past.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh my God!” Poe breathed.“Really, Rey?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, Poe Damnit, really.” Rey said drolly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey,” Finn said warningly, “that isn’t very nice.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Sorry, Finn.I was unkind because of the baby.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The baby seems to be the cause of all of your recent mistakes, isn’t he?” Leia asked sarcastically, before looking at Poe.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Nothing has changed that I can see.I want you to go back into the past and fix…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But Luke interrupted his sister.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.No more going back anywhere.I think fate is keeping anyone from changing what needs changing.And that’s because it isn’t meant to be.Maybe Anakin Skywalker not being full Darth Vader, might be best for us all.”he said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Luke, a word?” Leia said and they left the room together and went into her office.Once inside, the doors slid closed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Luke, I want the both of us to go back.One last time.We all fix what needs fixing, without getting distracted.It was short sighted of me to expect anyone but the two of us to do what needs doing here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Alright, Leia.Let’s say we both go back to when our father was a child.Our mother is there too,.How do we keep from getting distracted by the sight of the two of them?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We’re strong.We can be in and out before anyone knows it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, but what story do we tell?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leia shook her head.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“At this point we have no choice but to tell Qui-Gon the whole truth.That was not a ploy I wanted to use, but so far, Qui-Gon has heard a web of lies from Poe and you and now has been shot! We have to fix this. No one else can be trusted to this but us.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Meanwhile, Finn pulled Rey aside, our of Poe and Zorii’s hearing, to question her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Poe said that Maul confronted him and Luke alone.Where were you? Really?” he asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey gave Poe and Zorii dirty looks before answering him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I was in another universe, Finn!” she exclaimed in a whisper.“I got caught in a sand storm and suddenly I was in a world where my adopted mother married my real father, I lived on the Death Star and I was engaged to marry Hux! Kylo was engaged to Captain Phasma!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Finn made a face!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That was definitely another universe alright! Was Phasma still wearing a mask?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.She doesn’t look half bad without it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So Kylo was in love with her and not your Rey?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“There was no other version of me there but me! I suspect the real Rey went back where she belonged when I came back here.Or I hope she did.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So how was Kylo there towards you?” Finn asked, not feeling as if Rey actually answered his question.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You know, oddly he had a mix of how he is now and Father in him.”Rey noted wistfully.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So Kylo was more like Han than he is here?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” Rey admitted.“I wasn’t as drawn to him, I guess, because of that.And he goes by the name ‘Ben’.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Meanwhile, Poe was watching Rey and Finn while wearing a decidedly unhappy expression upon his face.Zorii knew he would be more unhappy with what she had to say.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Poe, have you thought about what your next step will be?” she asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Poe tore his eyes off of Rey and Finn and looked at her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“My next step?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.You are Bail Organa’s heir.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Again, you are Bail Organa’s heir.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Zorii, what does that even mean?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I think you should find out.I’m sorry but Leia Organa is not just a General.She is a Princess as well.That makes your a Prince, right?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Zorii, please…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Poe, I like General Organa, but she should have told you this long ago.I have to wonder if she didn’t because she was threatened by your existence in some way.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Stop, okay? She didn’t tell me to protect me.Palpatine was killing everyone related to Rey.General Organa was just trying to keep me safe.Speaking of, I’m going to go find her and Luke.” Poe said and walked off.Zorii clenched her jaw.She could tell that Poe didn’t want to see any truth in what she could be saying.The truth being, that if Poe Dameron was really Poe Organa, then he was just as much a prince as Leia was a princess.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>RESISTANCE DESTROYER-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Han and Chewie, who were still on the Resistance Star Destroyer, working on the Millennium Falcon, while people packed to move to the space station, were startled when ‘Kylo Ren’ shimmered in on the ground below! Han stopped working and eyed his son. He looked different.He wasn’t wearing black and looked more like a Resistance fighter, clothing wise.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But even more telling, ‘Ben’ had a beard…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ben?What’s going on?Did Rey and you work out that problem with the baby?” he asked, climbing down from his work station.Chewie sniffed the air and then said something to Han about it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What are you talking about? Of course that’s Ben! Who else would it be?”Han said to Chewie.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ben walked over to Chewie and gave him a big hug! Han backed back, not knowing what to think! Chewie reluctantly hugged Ben back, then again, told Han that this was not Kylo Ren! This time, Han believed him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay.You look like my son but you’re not acting like him.So who are you?” Han asked in a no nonsense tone.Ben let go of Chewie and faced Han.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m your son.But from another universe.I followed Rey here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You followed Rey here.” Han repeated, not following what he was saying.“What does that mean?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It means that Rey was briefly trapped in another universe.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Was that because of her baby situation?” Han asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Now I don’t follow you, Father.I know Rey is pregnant with a boy.Is there something else?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Han decided that if Ben was saying that Rey was only carrying one child, then the problem of her carrying Palpatine, had been solved.Still, he didn’t quite get this ‘other universe’ business. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.” Han said, his eyes roaming over his son.“Does Rey know you followed her back here?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.” Ben said and began looking around the hangar.“But I had to come.She told me what things were like here.I wanted to see you.And Chewie.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Han frowned.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Because you don’t see us where you are from?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Mother and you are not together.She is married to Rey’s father.You are with Rey’s mother and I am not allowed to see you.We live on the Death Star and both Rey and I are engaged to other people because our parents deemed it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Han folded his arms.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So there is a Rey in your time?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She died.There is only one Rey now.”Ben said coolly, his eyes leaving Han’s and now focused on the Falcon.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I suppose you need a part for your hyper-drive.It always seemed to be in a state of disrepair in our time.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Han grinned!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It’s kind of the same here.” he said, unable to believe that he was talking to his son.Or a version of him.A version that wanted to know him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Where is Mother?” Ben asked, his eyes searching the area.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“On a space station.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The Resistance Station?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Han raised a brow.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey told you about that?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” Ben lied.“She told me about her situation here as well.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Situation?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ben gave Han a knowing look.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey is with child.She should not be ‘training’.And she is an Empress.All of that can wait until after the child is born.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t disagree, but Rey and your mother are strong with the Force.Leia was training with Luke when she was pregnant with you. And Rey’s baby is powerful from what I understand.I think she’s okay.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Is she? Emotionally? Father, Rey is not of the dark side or a Sith or anything but the girl that Mother and yourself raised.Neither was the Rey I knew in my time.Yes, she needs to be trained, but from what I understand, Kylo Ren’s training borders on abuse.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey said that? That…that she was abused?” Han asked, swallowing.Chewie growled.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She was left in a swamp to fight predatory creatures for three days before she was ready for that sort of exercise.Look, Father, I am not here to interfere in Rey and Kylo Ren’s relationship.But we are now close after her visit.I just want to make sure that she is alright.Then I will return to my own world.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So do you plan to tell Kylo Ren all of that?”Han asked knowingly.He was surprised when Ben gave him a look that he had seen many times in Kylo Ren’s eyes.It was a challenging gaze.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.I do.”was his response.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>FIRST ORDER DESTROYER-</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo Ren suddenly felt Rey’s presence again. That meant she had returned to this universe on her own.She had passed Anakin’s ’test’.He intended to make sure that he did not ’test’ his wife again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He initiated a mind link with her, while Rey was still talking to Finn…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Rey?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">On her end, Rey suddenly stopped talking and told Finn she needed to go to the bathroom! Finn nodded and made his way over to Zorii to talk to her, while Rey hightailed it to a unused looking corridor.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Yes, I am here!”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “You were in another universe?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Yes! How did you know?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Maul returned and said he could not find you.Anakin told us both that HE was the one that sent you away.It was a test.The point of it was to see if you could get back on your own.Clearly you did.But why have you not returned here?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey cleared her throat!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Well…when I returned to the time when Anakin as a child, I found Poe and Finn already there.Qui-Gon confronted the three of us and Qui-Gon got shot in the leg with a blaster.So we had to leave quickly.I am on the Resistance Station now.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “You are on the Resistance Station?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Who shot Qui-Gon?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Poe.He knows we’re related.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “So Poe killed him?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “He wounded him?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Why did you not finish him off?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Kylo, I was thrown to see Poe and Finn.We argued and then Qui-Gon arrived and…”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Rey, they are there to keep what is happening now, from happening.That means your power and the existence of our child.You should have killed Qui-Gon before returning here.This is why Anakin interfered in your training.I want you to return here at once.Honestly, Rey, I don’t know what to do with you!”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey hated disappointing him. But it had never occurred to her to murder Qui-Gon herself.She had planned to go to the Skywalker house and lie.What lie she would tell, she had not thought of when she was on her way there.But she had murdered enough Jedi Masters.Qui-Gon Jinn was not going to be one of them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“I’m sorry.” </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Don’t be sorry.Just come home.” </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo ended the link and Rey sighed, dreading the trip back to the First Order Ship.But there was no point in dragging her feet.Rey left the corridor and walked to the hangar, where she used Force mind control on one of the crewmen, ordering him to turn over a shuttle to her.She then walked aboard, pulled up the plank and programmed the dock doors to open for her.Soon, she was off of the space station and on her way back to the First Order.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">From another direction, the Millennium Falcon entered the opened hangar doors with Han, Chewie and Ben Solo—from another universe.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Luke and Leia had been about to leave for Anakin’s childhood time, for one last time, despite Poe’s pleas to accompany them for ‘back up’, when Han entered the room with Chewie and ‘Kylo Ren’.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Wow, Ren! Where’d you get that clothing? Don’t tell me, Han, he was spying on the Destroyer and he had to look like he fit in, right?” Poe grinned, pulling out his blaster. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But Leia stared at Han and ‘Kylo Ren’.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You are not Kylo Ren.” she said, looking from him to Han.Han nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He’s Ben.From another universe.He met Rey there and followed her back.” Han said.Luke eyed Ben and Poe holstered his blaster.Ben smiled at Leia.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It is good to see you, Mother.”Ben said and held open his arms.Leia found herself walking into them.Ben enclosed his arms around her and Poe and Luke exchanged looks.Ben looked at Luke.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Uncle.At least you are civilized here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What does that mean?” Luke asked.He was almost afraid to hear the answer.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And he should have been.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You’re the Emperor in my world.You’re Emperor Luke Skywalker.”Ben told him, as Leia, who was still holding her son, exchanged a look of horror with Han.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Meanwhile, Rey returned to the First Order Ship and descended the plank.Everyone in the hangar took a knee and Kylo walked up to her to escort her through her sea of followers.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“General Pryde will be checking in with you soon.” he said.He was holding her hand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why?” Rey asked.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Because he is leading a mission on Naboo to bring us more storm troopers.And before you ask, yes, they are children.They are the orphans we spoke of obtaining.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey stopped walking and pulled her hand from his!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is the matter with you? Why would you do something like that? And you have to ask <b>MY</b> permission to allow such a thing!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I signed your name to the order.” Kylo told her bluntly.“Rey, we have to keep order here.That means we have to train new warriors.Storm Troopers are our warriors.Please do not be angry about this or countermand my order. It is done…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey walked away from him.Kylo clenched his jaw and followed his wife back to their quarters.He watched as she set down the things she had taken with her on her failed mission with Maul, then prepared herself to take a shower.Kylo leaned against a table and watched Rey remove her clothing, one piece at a time.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I love you.” he said and Rey looked at him but said nothing back.He continued on.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I love you and I’m scared for you.Anakin has been here, almost overseeing things. He has plans to take over this world and his own.I could not let him see us looking weak.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Is that your way of saying that you’re abducting orphans for Anakin’s benefit?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, they are orphans.They have no one else.They have nothing else.At least here they will be fed and provided for, in exchange for their service to the First Order.And again, I love you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I love you too, Kylo.But no so much in this moment.” she admitted.Naked, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.She walked into the shower, closed the door and let the hot water wash away her disappointment in her husband.She herself would have been an orphan if Han and Leia had not found her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“He’s not right.You are wise to doubt him.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey had been letting the water pour down on her head.She slowly lifted it and turned around…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ben was there through a visual mind link! But that was not all.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ben, was also taking a shower! Rey could not believe his nerve! And how was he able to communicate with her from a different universe?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Now, now.Before you scold me, just know that I sensed your pain.While I was in the shower.My state of undress is just a coincidence.Yours is a pleasant surprise.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Ben Solo.How are you able to communicate with me at all?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I think you know.Search your feelings.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “You followed me here?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Yes.I also spoke with Mother and Father.Their ‘Ben’ has put them through hell.Them and you.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey ignored the way he rubbed the soap over his chest and cleared her throat.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“<em>You should not be here.If Kylo finds out…”</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I intend for him to find out.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “To what end? You need to leave.Your Rey could return at any time.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “She is dead.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey stared at him, shocked!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“When did this happen?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Shortly before you arrived in my world.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “So you knew from the beginning I was not from there?”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Yes.” </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “I don’t understand.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> “Anakin can explain it.I plan to train you, Rey.Correctly so that you will never have any doubts at all as to who your real master is—in and out of bed.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey watched helplessly as one of Ben’s hands, breached the link and moved to touch her hand.Ben then brought Rey’s hand to his mouth and began to suck on her fingers! She closed her eyes and struggled not to moan, just as the link ended! Rey opened her eyes and pulled herself together, feeling horribly guilty! Guilty and torn.She didn’t think it was a good idea to tell Kylo about Ben and yet if he found out she was hiding such a thing from him…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey turned off the shower, toweled off and put on a robe! She opened the door to the bathroom, just as an undressed Kylo, who had planned on joining her in the shower, was holding the holographic watch that Ben had given her of his ‘naked training’.And yes, Kylo had turned it on…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“This is not me.” he said, his eyes boring into hers.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No.It is not.You would never train me naked.Or anyone else.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rey, who is this? And where did this watch come from?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Before she could answer, Kylo’s own holographic watch gave him an alert.It was the only thing he was still wearing.He found a robe, put it on and received a transmission from General Pryde.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes?” Kylo asked in a barely restrained, testy tone.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The orphans are secure aboard the ship.But there is another problem.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is it?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“The Death Star is here.And it is threatening to pull us into a tractor beam unless the Supreme Leader and the Empress, present themselves on the bridge.”Pryde said.Rey eyed the hologram of General Pryde.She could feel his fear. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We will be right there.” Kylo said and ended the transmission.He then began looking around for his clothes.Rey walked over to Ben’s naked hologram and ended it.She began to look around for clothes to put on as well.They dressed quietly, side by side, until Kylo ended the silence and looked at her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You met a version of myself in that other universe, didn’t you?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey nodded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Which is what Anakin planned.I am sure he and this other me are conspiring in some way to bring us both down.When we return from the bridge, we need to come up with a plan to kill him.We can not be at his beck and call from another universe.Swear to me that you will agree to this?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey looked at him and just said what she felt.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t want to do this anymore.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Do what?” Kylo asked, his voice filled with confusion.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t want to be an Empress assassin.I just want to be your Empress wife.We should leave this all behind.We can go someplace else and start over.I know you’re not ready to live in Mother’s Resistance world and I get that.But we can do something else, someplace else.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Clearly,” Kylo said in a now icy tone, “the other me made quite an impression upon you.Does he do nothing in this other universe? Is that why you want me to be like him?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I did not say that.I am not comparing the two of you.I just think we can do better than kidnapping orphaned children and making the First Order rich.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kylo reached for her hand and kissed it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I have great plans for us, Mrs. Kylo Ren.This life we are living now, will not be forever.I promise you that.” he said softly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey nodded again and Kylo encased her face in his hands, before giving her a long and hungry kiss, that threatened to go further, if Kylo had not mustered discipline and self control.He let her go and looked at the holographic watch.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will destroy that later.Come.Let’s get to the bridge.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rey said nothing and tried not to look at the watch that she did not want to see destroyed.She decided she would hide it and watch it in secret.Why she felt she needed to keep anything of Ben Solo’s, she did not know.All she could privately admit to, is that she felt a connection to Kylo’s other self from another universe.One that she could not just end easily by destroying something of his he had given to her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When they reached the bridge, Rey was suddenly hit with feelings of despair and fear, coming from the crew.She looked at General Pryde, who’s feelings were on his face, before she looked up at the screen at Anakin.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Only she wasn’t looking at Anakin Skywalker, with the eyepatch.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She was staring at Darth Vader, mask and all.His breathing was like something out of a nightmare.Kylo struggled to hide his shock and awe while Rey felt enormous sadness for her former master. The only explanation she could come up with, was that Poe’s shooting Qui-Gon, <b>HAD</b> actually changed things.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will expect both of you to join me on the Death Star, this instant.It is the least you can do.” Vader stated.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>THE END</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The final part of this story will be called ‘The Empress Rising’.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>